On His Majesties Sacred Land
by KenSan1990
Summary: Brought to a world that she didn't know, Kaoru was to teach the Emperor English. A man that had been told who's feet have never touched the ground. But how sacred can he stay with her around? KK AU. Complete.
1. I

A/N: One of those things that popped up...I don't really know where. I say that about all of my stuff. Here we go.

**I**

Even as tantilizing as the smell of sea water was, it wasn't what turned Kaoru on. Though she sat on that old boat for God only knows how long. She never grew fond of it. Her home was now so far away, and she couldn't take that it would be over a year before she returned. She closed her eyes and opened her book again. It was one of her torturous reveries. However, she was able to forget the longer that she read in her books. She had brought as many as they would let her. And that was quite enough. But, it wasn't that she could read rather, she was going to teach someone, in one year, the language and the writing that she had known as a child.

Kaoru Kamiya was in fact a certified Literature and English teacher. She taught all ages of children inher hometown, and she was one of the favorites in the area. She was never harsh, and she had nerves of steel. That was solely because not only did she have to deal with all of the children from six to fifteen, but because she also had to deal with her ' brother. ' He wasn't really. He was the child of a close family friend. When they died, her mother took on the role as his, seeing as he was only five at the time. His name was Yahiko, and he was worse than most of the students she taught put together.

However, now she was away from her home, and from her children that she adored so much. She was going to an exotic land, much like conquistidor Cortez had found several centuries ago. And she was not teaching the children there, oh no. She was teaching the last person she ever thought that she would teach. She going to be teaching their ruler. That was, if he allowed her to. And what was with that? If he didn't want her then she would stay among the people and live as one of them? That didn't seem right did it? But then, she was going to be this man's teacher. If it put her through all Hell, she would teach this man English.

She closed her eyes again,a nd thought how she wold be in the precense of royalty. She had never even been around the president, or the governer. How would she handle a man whom the entire country looked to? She didn't know these peoples customs. She read all that she could on them, but that didn't mean anything. She could have the wrong information. Now there was a sharp anxiety boiling in her that she couldn't hold. She took deep breaths and waited for a minute before returning to her books.

The hatch of the door opened, and she stood in the precense of the captain before her.

" Lady Kamiya, correct?"

" Yes."

" We have docked and are getting your things. There should be a man waiting for you," the captain informed. With her hands clasped at her waist she grabbed thr rucksack of books in her quarters and started out into the sun. It really didn't hit her eyes as quickly has it could have. But after a few moments the sight of the exotic land she had been shipped to had down on her. Picking up the bottom of her dress, Kaoru kept an eye on the land for a moment. There was a mountain in the distance, and a town that was bustling. The buildings look a little less grand than she had seen, being that the land that she lived in was one of the most advanced. There were a lot of words flying to her ears that she didn't understand, but she smiled nonetheless. This was not her home in Virginia, she had trouble remembering that.

" Sir?" Kaoru asked the captain, he turned. " What would I be looking for in my guide?"

" He is a native that also knows English, miss. He is the interpretor hired by the Emperor himself so you two might converse. "

" Thank you."

She went down the steps, seeing that her luggage was waiting with what looked to be several natives. They were dressed rather grandly. Their white robes were loose with beaded jewelry about their necks and wrists. Face paint hiding their true identities. Kaoru tried to find a man that would be her escort to the palace, but she couldn't tell native from native. She paused though. There was one man before her with a white suit that must have been imported. He had a dark skin tone, his hair a jet black, not unlike hers. His eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. His hands came from behind his backa s he checked a pocketwatch.

" Ma'am, it's great to see you have arrived so soon," his English was better than she expected it to be. He had an almost flawless accent, a little of his accent left. He bowed to her and rose again. " I am Sojiro Seta. I am your guide, your interpretor, your escort in this beautiful land."

Kaoru kept a steady smile. This man was kind. " Thank you for coming. You seem so, different from the rest of your people."

" These are not my people These are kin. They are his Majesties people." Sojiro corrected. Kaoru cleared her throat.

" I'm sorry for the mistake."

" Don't be.You don't know much of this land. It's understandable," Sojiro looked around. " I believe all your things are off the boat. The servents will take them to your quarters. I will take you the sceneic route to the palace."

" The palace? I was told I would be staying with the civilians."

" Who told you that nonsense?" he laughed. " You were requested by his Majesty, therefore you are his guest. You stay around him. Like his elite circle."

" And are you?"

" I am in the palace. I interpret, remember?" they walked steadily through the docks and out. The people gazing at the foreigner strangly. They all had the dark skin and hair. But compaired to the others that had taken her luggage, Kaoru noted these people had less clothing, and it was more ripped and dirty. Sojiro took her sights off there people.

" Miss Kaoru. Why do you believe that the Emperor would call you specifically?"

" I wouldn't know."

" Well, his Majesty has heard from others as yourself that you are one of the finer in your country,"

" He had ears everywhere doesn't he?" Kaoru asked.

Sojiro clasped his hands behind his back again. " He knows much, yes. He has to. For if he did not, then his title would be stripped."

" That seems a bit harsh, wouldn't you say?"

" Fear not. You will only help his Majesty."

Sojiro quieted himself. Kaoru wondered for what reason that he would want her. She liked to teach, and she was good at it. But, was she good enough for an Emperor. He seemed very much more revered than Kaoru would have thought. She could imagine this man in her head. He sounded wise, so he was probably old, and he sounded like he both trusted and mistrusted many people. He had to have a good eye. She smile. He must have been tall, his body probably toned, his hair slick and long no doubt. Black as a ravens. Like hers. He wore fine clothing. She mixed her thoughts up though.

" Are you running a fever Miss Kaoru?"

" No, I am not. Why?"

" Your cheeks are going very red." Kaoru felt them grow hotter as well. She must have been blushing at her thoughts. She shook her head lightly and kept looking at the city. It was large, and people bustled about what must have been the bazaar at the moment. The women were fine looking. They all wore large earrings, their hair was long, the older they were. Some could have had it dragging to the ground. They wore light colored robes, or white ones with short sleeves and it reached their ankles. In the layers that Kaoru wore, she was sweating. She had her coat and her dress and then there were her under garments. Petty coats and all other things. Her high heeled shoes reached to mid shin. Her hair was cascading down her back from underneath her wide rimmed hat.

" You like what you see here?"

" It is a nice pace. It's very warm."

" Oh, this is the spring season. One of the most beautiful. You see the vendors? The flowers that they all sell. They are some of the most beautiful flowers in the world. And, certain ones have good meanings to them. Say that a husband gives you this one," he stopped and plucked on from one of the vendors. It was an orchid and it was a light shade of pink. " This is a Yahi-Yahi, and it is one of the most prized. If your husband gives this to you. You will have eternal love. It has never failed."

" Really?" Kaoru gasped.

" Oh yes. His Majesties father gave one to a concubine once, and that was how his Majesty came to this world. If not for this flower, there would be no peace in this world."

" You must be exaggerating?" Karou asked, for what he said seemed unlikely.

" We have been at peace for over twenty five years, thanks to his Majesty."

Now the scenery changed. They were in a place that had fine homes it seemed. They were all large, and there were servent like people bustling about. Most had the fine jewelry, not as much as the ones that Kaoru had encountered taking her luggage. They mostly had something in their hands, or children at their ankles to be taken care of. Children, that was great. Then she looked up. There it was. High above the rest of the city stood a temple like building. Sojiro leading her up the stairs that looked of limestone. She clasped her book closer to her chest as she went up. And the further she went, the more security there was. The men all were still, and painted like the ones at the docks. They all held spears, swords at their waists. She gulped as they reach a platform. It went in deep, and there were many people littered about. All of which were in fine clothing and more exotic than most. It was mostly women, their mouths covered by cloth. On each side of a large chair their stood a guard.

" Your Majesty," Sojiro said in another language. Kaoru looked at him funny for a moment. That was until her dropped to one knee. He spoke again. " I bring you the girl."

A/N: It doesn't take an Einttein to know who ' his Majesty ' is. I thought that this would be interesting. I will make future chapters longer. Till next time, Ken san out!


	2. II

A/N: I'm really starting to wonder if I saw this in a movie, but I don't think I did. Oh, and the basci tiem period is between the 1870's and the 1880's.

**II**

Kaoru was a bit shocked the moment that she saw the Emperor before her. He was sitting on a grand throne, his feet curled up and lying on the steps below him. wore an elaborate head dress with feathers. Gold lined the collar that hugged his shoulders and was on his neck. That wasn't what got her though. The fact that he looked no older than he was twenty, his eyes were a strong amber color, lined under them in a small amount of black. His hair was a crimson, and it fell past his shoulders, not in a completely shaggy manner, but it wasn't kept well. His skin was a bit lighter than everyone elses, but his tan was something that the women would die for in America, and look at the worker man who had it.

He looked at Sojiro with a nuetual face, the interpretor tugging on Kaoru's dress hem to pull her down. It took her a moment, but she dropped to a knee and bowed a head to the man. She felt the pressure of being in his precense alone. And, she watched his face for any sign of movement while he overlooked her. He twirled his finger, and she stood and turned as she would when her mother had motioned her to do the same. There was a flashed in his eyes.

" Sojiro," his voice was soft, but not so that he couldn't intimidate anybody. " Ah mosh zesh rei." Sojiro rose to the Emperor.

" Pemtu ah."

Kaoru felt like she shouldn't ask, but she cleared her throat and looked to Sojiro with a quizzical glance.

" He said that I did well, and I responded in thank you."

" Pemtu ah?" she asked, trying to sound out what he said. Sojiro nodded.

" You learn quickly."

Kaoru laughed gently, hiding her mouth behind her hand while the Emperor still watched her. She noted that behind him was the one thing that she might have perceived to be right. He had the two guards fanning him in the heat. Kaoru walked forward, which seemed to provoke everyone and Sojiro held out this hand.

" Do not move forward unless his Majesty allows you to. You are a guest Miss Kaoru. Do not waste it," Kaoru now felt a bit ashamed, and stepped back to which everybody relaxed. Sojiro lowered his head to the floor and then rose it again.

" Yam sher name'?" the Emperor spoke. Kaoru turned to Sojiro.

" He asked what's your name."

" Kaoru Kamiya."

The Emperor smiled. " Battosai."

Of course there were eyes to Battosai, as he had now addressed himself. Sojiro was the only that didn't seem too surprised.

" Pemtu ah Emperor Battosai," and she curtsied gently. The Emperor smiled again and put his hand to his chin.

" For wat?"

Now Kaoru didn't need to have him translated. But it was easy enough to realize that he needed a lot of work before he was able to speak properly if he was to go to America.

" For inviting me."

Sojiro was quick to tell him what Kaoru had said. He turned his head down to the steps. There were footsteps against the yellow stone.

" Sher Humapk!" the loud voice called out. Kaoru turned to a man in the same white skirt-like bottoms that the emperor was in. His hair was a dark brown and spiked upward in a way that Kaoru had never seen. He wore a red cloth over his forehead, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. Smiling gently to the emperor, the man who had addressed Battosai, kneeled in respect then whispered in his ear. His eyes drew wide, and he let out a laugh that could have shook the walls. That was something that Kaoru never expected of royalty. She stood firm in her place and straightened her back as those amber eyes came to her again. He said something to Sojiro that was very happy.

" His Majesty says that you are very beautiful. He also says that he would like you to come forward. You can move freely."

Kaoru's knees shook as she came forward. The spikey-haired man stood at the side of the chair that was at his six foot height. There was a strong look in his eyes, but there was also a sense of well...sensibility. He knew that this woman was someone that the Emperor was happy to have around. Someone that he had given to, something that he never did. Before she could do anything, the spikey-haired man put out a hand.

" Sano," he said," Sano Sagara."

" It's good to meet you." Sojro was close behind and copied what she said.

" Ey's nice t' meet you too." He struggled out. At least he also knew a little bit of English.

" You will not have too much trouble speaking with anyone, except his Majesty. They all know enough, but you need not speak formally unless it is to his Highness. And that would be in teaching and no further. "

Sano looked over to Battosai still listening to whatever Sojiro and Kaoru were saying. He was both intriegued and confused.

" Na Kaoru," Battosai spoke. She turned over to him.

" Yes?"

" Ah fei bein."

" You may start," Sojiro told him. " He wants you to try and show him right now, if you could. Do you have your books?" Sojiro looked directly at her rucksack, but also into the distance where there were women coming up the way and settling near Battosai after bowing to him.

" I do, to show him some of the things that I will be both reading to him and letting him read on his own. Tomorrow is when I will show him the alphaebet."

" Alright."

Walking straight up to the Emperor, Kaoru sat on the steps which no one protested, but the ladies seemed to envy, and she shuffled through her bag and looked at it with a smile. The Emperor was looking down at the book, the cover having a little girl and a sheep on it. Sojiro stood on his left as Kaoru handed the Emperor the book. One of the guards took it and opened it to the first page in front of Battosai. His hand went toward it, bewildered, but never touched it. Sojiro started reading from it in their language, and as he did, Kaoru noted the expression change on Battosai's face. It grew more stern, back to the nuetual position and he leane don the pillowed back of the throne.

" Sher Humapk?" Sojiro asked when he had crossed his toned arms. I saw the way he looked at me. And he didn't bother to yell at Sojiro, who didn't bother translating it. Kaoru had a feeling what he was saying, hench the reason that Sojiro wasn't saying anything. But Kaoru didn't cower, she sat firm on that step with his face in hers. He didn't bare his teeth, and he didn't reach to slap her. He just waited for her to be scared. Finally, in what seemed dismay, he leaned back in the seat and spoke to Sojiro. The interpretor bowed and walked over to Kaoru tugging on her arm.

" His Majesty wishes you to see your quarters. He doesn't want to see you anymore today," Sojiro lifted to girl up, the guard handing back the book. Sano also kept an eye on her, still baffled that what she was reading to the Emperor made him that mad. Still, he turned to Battosai as he said something.

" Follow her Sano, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, that she does not."

Sano bowed a had and walked from Battosai's precense, a small leap in his step.

He kept behind Kaoru at a distance so that he wasn't invading, but he could still eavesdrop. And, even now Kaoru had not faultered at what the Emperor had said to he, which was enough to prove that she was going to stay for a long time. He still listened in.

" I'm sorry to upset Battosai so much," Kaoru stated, her book closed at her chest. She pondered a moment. " Does his name mean anything?"

" Battosai is not his real name Miss Kaoru. It is just one selected by High Preist Shishio that he should have."

They turned a corner, and the palace only drew more into a maze. The outside was of the yellow stone, but the inside was of a fine marble it seemed. The halls were large, and there were doors everywhere, except most were cloth that you could see through. They were almost like extra nothing rooms. The ceiling was high, arched, with streams of another cloth hanging from them.

" You have fine quarters Miss Kaoru. One of our best. Your things should be here already. Please, make yourself at home," he had his hand on a door. This one was a fine door to. Not like the ones around her that were still the cloth. He pushed it open, and showed Kaoru the dimly lighted room. Candles that hung on the wall lit the room to show her everything in it. She had a lot more furniture than she ever thought. A thick incense was in the room. Her bed was on the floor, a circular shape with the blanket over the floor. Her bags and truck were next to the bed. There was also something on the wall that she wouldn't expect. It looked like it was a map in a foreign language. She stepped nearer to it, putting down her rucksack and examining the handiwork. The elevations were drawn, the rivers the borders. It was the area she was in. The palace was distinctly highlighted.

" Is this...?"

" Yu-Quia. Yes. The captial is a large place by the sea, is it not?"

" Well, I'm glad to see where I am exactly." Kaoru traced where Sojiro had taken her through the thick of the captial. It was a large place for such a small country. turning back to Sojiro, she caught eye of Sano in the doorway. It wasn't something that bothered her though.

" You said Battosai was not the Emperor's real name, thenk, what is exactly?"

" Only few now miss Kaoru. I would not be one of those elite either. Many think only his father, mother and the High Priest are aware of the truth. But, you must congradulate yourself for him telling you Battosai as well. His Majesty is not one to trust as easily as he just did." 

" I guess I understand," placing herself on the bed, she sunk in lightly. It was a comfortable bed on her part. " I thank him for inviting me, but really I didn't think I would get on his nerves that quickly. I was just doing as he said."

" His Majesty was not completely angered, rather, he was a bit confused I believe. I understand why you were reading those children's stories and the nursery rhymes. They are easy to start with, easy to master, but,"

" What did he say?"

" Say what?"

" When he yelled at me. What did he say to me that you wouldn't translate Sojiro?"

" It was, in a nutshell, how old do you think I am Na Kaoru. Na is vey formal to mean Miss. I believe that he holds a lot of respect for you that he usually doesn't."

" I guess that makes sense, the first part anyway."

Kaoru laid down on the bed, to the high ceiling with glass to the deep blue sky.

" Jou-chan?" Sano spoke up. Koaru rose to him.

" Yes?"

" 'E is not mad."

" I don't know."

" 'E is not mad." Sano repeated. " Only annoyed."

Kaoru got a good laugh out of that one. Sano felt welcome, and stepped in. He saw why Battosai said what he did about her. She was something to look at. She could easily compete with the most beautiful of the women in the country. She had this sophisticated air around her too. Not so much though that it would drive anyone away. It was a lot like Battosai's. It was in this sincere way, and way that she was ready to help on call. She was proper as well.

" Annoyed? It's all I can start with for now with him. If he's going to be difficult about it though, it will take more than a year," she stated as a joke.

" 'E is a fast learner Na Kamiya," Sano explained. He sat next to Kaoru on the bed. " Et is a surprise. Scholars are hard for 'im to 'andle." Kaoru noted Sano struggle with the ' H' consanent.

" You're forgetting 'h' Sano."

" Hm?"

" Say him for me."

" ' Im."

" No, you forget the 'h'. Hhhhim," she drug out the letter. " Try it, him."

" 'Im."

" No, again, try and exagerrate the 'h', alright. Hhhhim."

Sano gave her a confused look, but Sojiro looked on in enjoyment. The 'h' was one letter that was hard for any of the natives to get. One of the hardet for him to get as well. Kaoru was really patient was Sano as he twisted his tounge around the letter, his expression changing constantly. He pulled at his tounge and tried it, more successful that the last. He labored to try, and Kaoru watched him try and perfect his own technique.

" Sano, try putting your tounge against the back of your teeth. Then say it."

So, he did as he was told.

" Say him."

" H-him." He spat out. And he looked at her in amusement. She was right and gave a congradulatory expression to him.

" Very nice. Very, very nice."

At the doorway, Sojiro couldn't help but smile even wider at what Kaoru had done. Something that he had been trying to get Sano to do for months she got him to master in just minutes. It was obvious this was the women for Battosai no doubt. Sano rose when Sojiro left the room, and he looked back to Kaoru who had started shuffling through her things.

" Someone will come and get you for dinner, Na Kamiya."

" Please, Sano, call me Kaoru. That sounds too formal," she requested after retrieveing a book. He nodded and departed. Now Kaoru felt alone, but then, she wanted to be alone.

Sano trudged down the hall next to Sojiro, both of which were keeping rather silent on their way back to the Emperor. But Sano couldn't help but say, in their language,

" He's right, she is beautiful, and she has quite to noggin too."

" Kaoru is one that his Majesty chose for reasons of her teachings. She is a fine scholar." Sano stopped though.

" Are you sure that's the full reason why? I mean, she is a good teacher, but, look at that face. Battosai never looks at a woman without scoffing that she is trying to dress up or look fancy. Especially the ones that want to hang around him. And, he's never fallen in love before. At least not with any women I've ever seen. You think that maybe he wants to pull up all those layers of clothing?"

" Sano, you're defiling his name!" Sojiro yelled.

" He's a human male! He had those urges. Heck, you've had your urges to ask coutisan Yumi, and people think alot about you." Sano argued. Sojiro's shoulders dropped, and he closed his eyes for just a moment. " His Majesty might find what he's been looking for. And it could be two birds with one stone," the spikey-haired man explained. Sojiro was still silent.

"I'm washing up for dinner."

A/N: Love may be in the air? We'll see. And how will dinner go? Well, bad? We'll see. Till next time, KenSan out!


	3. III

A/N: Wow, I enjoyed the turnout. Thank you people, a lot. And the year is 1884. There is something in here that is not of the time period…I don't think. Well, here we go!

III 

Kaoru had been reading the entire time in her room, and it was starting to grow on her. She smiled to the smell, and leaned back on the softest pillows that she had ever felt. If heaven was like Yu-Quia, she couldn't wait to go.

She lifted up, seeing that since it had been some time since the showing with the Emperor, she looked down at herself and thought that it be wise to change into something more "dinner with royalty" appropriate.

Her trunk was full of all of the clothes that she would need, and she grabbed one of her favorite yellow dresses from the top and took off the blue. She wasn't all that sure if it was Emperor Battosai whom she'd be dining with, but no matter what she needed to be in something that said she was ready.

On the other side of the room there was a full-length mirror to look at herself in. Even the mirror looked fancier than the one's that she had in her home. The frame of it was lined it what shimmered in gold by the candlelight. Soon she found herself more indulged in that, then in the dress that she was trying to put on.

A knock came at her door, and she turned swiftly from her gawking at the mirror. " Come in!" she called.

It opened to Sojiro with his smile.

" Miss Kaoru, I came to tell you that dinner is ready to be serve," he paused to look her over, and he was lost in his train of thought. " Y-you, you look very ready for dinner Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru sensed that he was holding back what he wanted to say, but she was able to read his eyes enough to tell. Kaoru went to her trunk yet again and dug in its pockets for something. She smiled pulling it out and tucking it in a flap of her dress.

" What is it you have Miss Kaoru?" he questioned.

" It's a gift for his Majesty. I think that he will enjoy it as much as I do." She explained with a bob of the head. Sojiro nodded and watched her out the door, staying close at her side. He was questioning what she had though, whatever it was it was small and it was something that Battosai had probably never seen in his life. Reaction was going to be the same as before, and there was absolutely no doubt about that.

Turning through the halls yet again, they came to the empty throne room. Kaoru caught a glimpse of the city as the sun began to set. The colors were in the ranges of oranges and of pinks. The sun artfully over the range of the mountains, and the city was in what had to be in shining glory. That stopped Kaoru for a moment, just to look at it and see the people still bustling in the twilight, and the smoke that was rising from the chimneys of the houses. As she paused, so did Sojiro, because he also liked to look at it.

" There's something magical about this hour. It seems almost unreal doesn't it? And it seems, no matter how many times I see it, it only gets better." He ducked his head a moment.

" Miss Kaoru, please remember this, you must remember this sunset. When you go back to America, you will never find another sunset like this one. No matter what hill you try. I know, I did. " He stated surely. Kaoru stayed a few more moments to watch and then followed Sojiro as he motioned her.

" Whom will I be dining with?"

" I think you are to know that."

" His Majesty?"

" You figured you'd be dining with the servants. There is not way that his Majesty would ever let that happen to such an honored guest as yourself." Sojiro laughed.

" But, I thought that he was mad at me for earlier," Kaoru tried to explain. " He said that he didn't want to see me for the rest of the day."

" You can't always take him that seriously Miss Kaoru. He likes your company, believe it or not. He thinks that the more that he is around you and hears you, the faster that he will learn."

" That could work. But osmosis is not the wisest thing to do. It messes things up."

" Here we are!"

Sojiro shoved open the large doors to reveal a long low table with a decorative cloth. It was surrounded by the came fluffy and silky pillows as in her bedroom. There were servants bustling to put food on the table while guards lined the walls. On the adjacent side of the room there was another cloth door. It was pulled open with the emperor walking behind Sano. Everyone bowed at the neck to him, Kaoru following the crowd. He sat first, and Sojiro put her at the opposing side of the table where they sat at eye level. There wasn't much room for communication. Kaoru handed Sojiro the small yellow gift.

" Please, give this to him, and tell him that it is for the bath. Tell him that it is a companion," Sojiro nodded and started down the table, approaching Battosai with a bow and whispering in his ear as he held the rubber duck. When Sojiro finished, he looked down at it with a strange unsettled look on his face.

" Tell her that it is nice. And take it to the bath if you would. We have no need of conversation while we eat." He explained. Sojiro nodded and started off over to Kaoru telling her what Battosai had and then continuing onward.

Kaoru felt strangely alone at the table, despite not only being in the presence of the emperor and his entourage. She took hold of a chalice in front of her, sipping what had to be the finest wine that she had ever tasted. She swallowed it and watched a servant give her a bowl. It looked like a good soup, but she was in distress that she had no spoon. She catch Sano's attention enough to bring him over.

" Is there something wrong Na Kaoru?" he asked.

" I don't have a spoon."

" A what?

" A thing to eat my soup with," she tried to explain, motioning with it her hand. He was still confused, but said to her.

" You pick Et up and drink Et."

Kaoru looked down seeing that it was a thin soup, and put her hands on the bowl and put it to her lips, seeing that Battosai did that as well. This seemed wrong to her, but this was their custom, not hers. Sano never left her side, seeing that he would probably need to do some more explaining.

When Kaoru finished the soup, and so had Battosai, another set of servants came out with large platters. One was set in front of her, to which she saw that there was a utensil in it. It was a fork-like utensil, with only two prongs. She also got a knife for the fish. She looked at it though with the slightest distress again. It was a fish that looked like an animal. She turned to Sano.

" Um…what kind of fish is this?"

" Et is best that you just eat and enjoy. Et's best that you don't know, that way you will eat."

Kaoru still felt her stomach flip as she cut into the fish and took a small bite. Her mother had always told her that she needed to taste something before she said that she didn't like it. That was because the look did not define the taste. So she did, and she let it sink in, and then she had the after taste as well. She liked what it was and was eating it as fast as she could. Everyone had his or her eyes on the girl, seeing as the way that she ate was a lot different then anyone had seen. Even Battosai was pausing his hungry stomach to watch her, and he began to imitate her.

When that course was finished, she saw then bringing out very large plates. She didn't know if she would be able to eat the dessert. But the servants were getting criss-crossed. She felt her heart start beating, because it seemed that she was the only one that saw it. Attempting to rise, Kaoru felt it to be rude.

" Na Kaoru?" Sano asked, but before he could ask her what was wrong, it occurred. One hit the other, and the platters got off balance. She couldn't move either, she felt herself freeze. The platters moved slowly, and they clattered against the other things already set on the table sending both dessert and random food both ways. Kaoru had something hit her in the face, and ruin the coat of her dress. She had her eyes closed, scared as said Emperor started to yell.

" Who has done this?!" he yelled in his language. Kaoru gulped, and opened her eyes to see him rose with the food also all over him, dripping to his feet and hanging on individual hairs. His face was red.

" Well? Who has done this! I want an explanation at this very moment!" he was getting louder and louder. Sano was snooping around, and a servant was trying to wash the Emperor off. He pushed the woman away and looked toward the two who were scurrying around the floor.

" What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice lower.

" Please, Your Majesty, it was just an accident. Please." They each begged. Another servant was helping Kaoru get washed off.

" You do this all the time, why now do you make a mistake?" he managed to not yell.

" It was a mistake. Please…"

" Out."

" But Your Majesty…"

" Out! Now! Stay out of my sights until you may redeem yourselves."

Kaoru stood and went to Battosai. His eyes were fiery as he watched the pair scamper down a set of steps. Kaoru was a little unsure if the harshness was necessary, but the cake dripping on her shoulders was speaking otherwise.

Battosai had his hand at his forehead, massaging his temples as best that he could. His fingers wiped of the cake and liked at it, his face in disappointment.

" Na Kaoru," he started. " Go 'ake bath." He managed.

Kaoru nodded, and Sano was the first to go to Battosai when another took Kaoru away and down the same steps the servants ran down.

" Kenshin…" he said. " What are you planning?"

" Get me a bath drawn, and make sure Na Kaoru's clothes get washed immediately. Draw her a bath as well. And get Shishio."

" Why him?"

" He needs to access this situation."

" Why?"

" This is ominous," he stopped. " You think that this was the bad thing he spoke of?"

" What a ruined meal? I hardly believe that. It was a thing that was bound to happen."

" Of course, of course."

Taking a breath, Kenshin turned away from Sano and cleaned some of the dessert from his shoulders and snacked on it. Sano followed him though.

" You want me to fire the two?"

" No, Sano I think that it would be best for them to learn from the mistake, okay?"

" Of course, but…"

" I'm getting washed up alright? And I want no one in there okay?"

" Of course. Privacy." He gave thumbs up and walked away. Kenshin look over his shoulder gently, even though Kaoru was nowhere in sight, he felt like she was.

" There's something wrong."

A/N: Well, tell me what you think? I already have the next chapter brewing. Till next time, KenSan out!


	4. IV

A/N: The last chapter was so short because I was on the road and happened to come by a computer basically. So, this one will be longer than the last.

**IV**

Settled on the steps, Sojiro drew his head up at the sight of Kaoru coming down with several women around her. The nice dress that he complimented her on was a complete wreck for whatever reason that the dinner was all over her. She had her head ducked as she passed him, the women turning to look at why he was sitting there. Kaoru just kept going. She was a little mad. She was having a very nice dinner when she got interrupted; and it was her favorite dress too.

She was taken out back of the palace where a tub was being filled with hot water by several workers. She was feeling more pampered every moment. When the bathwater was in the tub, they set up a partition to the side that faced the wall to the outside of the palace. The ladies lead Kaoru to the tub and helped her undress.

" I can do it myself..." she said, slightly irritated. They looked upon one another, then to the sound of Sojiro's voice interpreting what Kaoru had just said. They bowed their heads, one placing her night gown over the top of the partition as they scurried away. Sojiro had his back turned to her, knowing that she wouldn't want to be seen as she slipped into the tub of hot water.

" Miss Kaoru..." Sojiro said. " Why is your pretty dress a mess?"

" It was something at dinner, that's all." She told him. All the while she was looking over head to the stars appearing in the night sky the further the sun sank. She smiled and leaned into the water.

" He got really mad."

Sojiro's silohette was visable on the other side of the partition. " Who?"

" Battosai."

" His Majesty? For what?"

" He was messy too. It got all over him. His face was red and everything."

" Well, were you mad?"

" It was a human mistake. I can get over it," Kaoru admitted. She went into the water to get all the rest of the food out. It started to float around her, but she hardly paid any attention to it. " I don't know if he will though. He was really mad at them. Yelling and everything."

" He won't punish them too badly. He cares for all his employees. They do not upset His Majesty."

Kaoru pondered. Everyone revered him so much. She still did, seeing as the power he had he could do anything he wanted to her. Even if he didn't seem to be the person to do that sort of thing. She noticed that everyone was careful around him, even more so than any king is usually treated.

" Why do you always say ' His Majesty?' You said you were in his elite circle. Why can't you call him Battosai?"

" Because. His Majesty is a God. He keeps our peace. His emotion is our weather."

" A God?"

" You did not realize this? I would have thought that somebody would tell you. Especially since you are a foreigner. I mean you no offense." Sojiro was being delicate as he chose his words.

" No, they didn't. But, what do you mean. Is it like he holds the God inside him? Or he himself is the God?"

" In a way, both. If it is inside him, it is him. That is just how it is," Sojiro cleared his throat lightly. " I don't know if you haven't noticed Miss Kaoru, but His Majesties feet have never touched this filthy ground of the mortals."

Kaoru's head jerked slightly at what Sojiro had just said. She tried to recall something, and she was able. " But, when he greeted me. His feet were on the steps of the throne," she recalled.

" The throne has been purified by the High Priest. It's one of the few places His Majesty is able to get away with something like that."

" But, when he came to dinner.."

" He had a special pair of shoes made," Sojiro paused for a moment. " I know this all seems strange. But, he is the only royal blood in thousands of years to have the God ascended upon him. He is a blessed soul. And, we take that as much as we can. It means that, as long as His Majesty lives and breaths, he will keep us safe. We have the Gods looking over us.

" Let me tell you how it was found out. When he was a mere child, five monthes is said, the High Priest was able to see into his soul and tell the world. He learned to walk in those shoes. On the small platform that they held It is thin enough, and it is high enough, that any evil forces that wold wish to take over his body would not be able to get through it. Don't get me wrong, he has touched ground, only a little bit though. It is an odd feelign anytime another body part does touch for him. But, he is cleansed shortly after."

" Doesn't he ever feel trapped?"

" I would not know Miss Kaoru. You must ask His Majesty directly if you want to know that."

Kaoru just sank further into the water.

---

Up high in the palace, where the moon delicately broke through the open walls, Battosai strode into the large room. His feet echoed, proving that the room eas how he wanted it. Wanting it in a silence; in privacy. He smiled starting to take off the cloth around is waist. His other dirtied garments had been taken by the palace employees to be washed. He got to the top of the steps, looking into the steaming water, between the soft foam that the native oils made, to a picture of himself. It was distorted of course. But, he touched the tear drop shaped pendant that hung on golden chain around his head. It was like a crown. He shook his head and sat on the edge of the tub, taking off his shoes and willingly slipping in. Almost immediately he fel tit sink in. His tense muscles starting to unkink.

He sunk into the water, his long red hair circling about his head as he did. He smiled lightly. Turning to look out the window, he saw the small rubber thing that Kaoru requested that he have as a gift. He picked it up and looked at it, almost with frustration. Battosai squeezed it, and the sound that came out made him jump. What was this thing? What had Kaoru called it? A rubber duck? As it landed in the water, Kenshin had sunk to where his eyes were at it's level. The painted black eyes and the stupid little smile made him cringe. From his place, he flung his foot up and knocked the duck as far as it would go.

At the moment he did, someone's shoes clattered on the marble, the ki ever strong. Battosai turned, the duck falling from it's high spot to whack him over the head, sqeeking in it's victory. Battosai hid the duck, shoving it into water as High Priest Shishio approached.

" My Lord," he said, gracefully bowing as he still walked toward the red head. Kenshin came up a little more from the water, his face on a more serious note with the High Priest in his precense.

" Thank you for comign Shishio. On such a short notice anyway."

" It is no problem at all. Especially summoned by you Your Majesty."

Battosai looked Shishio over, deducing well that he was in the middle of a ritual by his clothing. His face was covered by a mask, though his red pupils were visable. Long ago did he get burned by his own magics, Battosai hardly old enough to be able to see Shishio's form beforehand. He was burned in the ceremony that deemed the small child a God.

" I hope I didn't interrupt anything too.., powerful," Battosai searched for the right words.

" Again, only summoned by you might I," he cleared his throat. " Now, what have you brought me here for?"

" I'm concerned," Shishio nodded mechanically.

" About, this young woman's arrival?" he asked. Battosai's shoulders dropped as he grabbed one of the rags on the edge of the bath. Since Shishio received no response, he continued to speak more. " She has a very stragne aura, if I do say so myself."

Battosai had one eye open to see his expression. " And, is it menacing in anyway, or is it the aura of her culture?"

" They are very similar Battosai..." the emperor was ready to hiss when he heard that. Kaoru was an exception seeing as she wasn't allowed to know his true name. As a code or what not. But that Shishio used it and knew that he disapproved was more than an upset.

" Please, no formalities Shishio," he almost begged.

" Alright, Kenshin."

The red head raised a leg up after he turned his back to Shishio. The priest had a jar pulled from his robes as he walked over to Kenshin. The emperor let the rag drop, and his grip tightened on the duck in his other hand. " What are you doing?" he asked.

" I got this as I was summoned by your Zanza," he explained. Kenshin looked over as he started to pour whatever the material was into the bath. Biting his lip, Kenshin waded backward as the smoke, an ugly color, began to rise in a contained area. Shishio pushed the smoke and swirled the water gently. That was when Kenshin wadeed back to see. He saw...himself in the water. But in clothes that were more what Sojiro would wear. He was confused as the images moved, one by one. Kaoru was behind him as he was brought to what looked to be a grand staircase of some sort. That was when the image skipped, to him yelling at something; still in the nice clothes, but they looked a little more torn than the image before

" You seem disheartened." Shishio admitted. Kenshin merely turned away, returning to the other end of the bath. He was a little mad since whatever Shishio had just shown him was strange, but there was no reason to doubt the mighty priest. The water was returned to the jar, and his bath was normal again.

Still clutching the rubber duck as hard as he could, Kenshin whipped back around to Shishio, his eyes glowing slightly. " You have any idea what that might mean. Or is it just a vision?"

Shishio shrugged lightly, but never left the place that he was stationed in while the emperor's eyes were on him. Before long, Kenshin realized that he had no more need of Shishio in his precense and dismissed him. But, Shishio didn't go without saying something, as he always did.

" Whether or not you believe this vision, My Lord, I hope you might keep an eye on your new tutor."

Kenshin finally let go of the duck, it flying high in the air as it was under so long. When it was finished surfacing, it bobbed and still stared at him. There was something about it that he liked. He touched it again, and squeezed it. Now that he had heard it, it was actually a very funny sound. It was enough entertainment for him to momentarily forget that Shishio was ever in his precense.

Finally, he got out of the bath. At this time, the moon was large in the sky, the little stars like diamonds next to it. He wrapped a towel around his waist, sitting on the edge of the bath and putting on the same shoes that Sojiro was trying to describe to Kaoru. On the other side of the bath was his night clothes. While he dressed, there was a humming coming from the area, but not in the bath. Kenshin stalked over to the window and looked down. There was a leg swinging, and the voice could have only been Kaoru's. Not many people would wander to such a place in the palace.

---

Down where Kenshin had seen Kaoru sitting, she was reading. Unconsciously the singing was coming out. Her hair had dried, and she had it tied in a braid hanging over her shoulder. After long wandering in the palace she found this nice place where she could see the moon so clearly. This was the only place Kaoru had seen it this big, and was able to see it through open windows.

Wood clattering on the pavement alerted her, and her head drew up to the left where it came from. She saw the feet first. The same shoes that Sojiro describe to her. They were wooden, with blocks that were maybe three inches thin, and they were about half a foot tall. When she looked all the way up to see that it was emperor before her, and her in her night where and undergarments almost visable, she crossed her arms to hide her chest.

" I'm indecent!" she yelled. Kenshin twisted his face to the words.

In his own language he said. " You have no need to hide such a beautiful body, that you do not."

" I don't know what you're saying," she admitted.

" I do not know what you are saying." He said.

Kenshin came closer to her, examining the features that he would probably never see again. All the while, Kaoru was stuck on his hair being wet and sticking to his face. She started to blush again, and turned her head away.

" You do not need to hide from the moon." He told her. Kaoru turned to where he had put his hand. She smiled.

" It is pretty isn't it?"

Kenshin caought about half of what she said.

" Soht."

" What?"

" Soht mean yes." He told her in English.

" Soht means yes?" Kaoru repeated. Kenshin nodded his head.

" Soht."

" Yes." Kaoru said.

" Very good," though that was heavily accented and hard to understand. Kaoru stood in front of him and nodded.

" Pemtu ah."

" Sher vanx," he responded. Kaoru began to leave, but turned over her shoulder. Kenshin had his head turned to the moon, and he sat on the ledge. The moon light brought out a lot more in him then she had saw earlier in that day. She blushed when he turned to her and bowed in respect. Kenshin nodded his head as she started to run off.

" What does Shishio he want me to watch?"

A/N:So Kaoru is trouble? We'll see won't we?

Your Zanza- when Shishio said this, zanza means general.

Sher vak- it means your welcome.

Till next time. KenSan out!


	5. V

A/N: Now...time for the teaching! Muwahahaha...that was sad...here we go.

**V**

Sun broke overhead through the glass of Kaoru's bedroom. But that wasn't the thing that was waking her up. She found herself awake to Sojiro and several servants, bringing her breakfast in bed. She rose to the sight of Sojiro smiling at her widely.

" Good morning Miss Kaoru," he said cheery. Kaoru stared as she tried to wake up. Then, when she did, she started to bunch up the blanket to her chest. Her cheeks turning scarlett.

" What are you doing in my room Sojiro?" she swallowed, trying not to make eye contact with the man. Sojiro backed away allowing the ladies to set the small tray on her lap. Kaoru really wasn't looking at it, still slightly flustered that it was Sojiro who was in her room. " Why are you here?" she asked slowly.

" His Majesty sent me to wake you, and to serve breakfast," Sojiro explained. Kaoru finally gained enough courage to look over to Sojiro who was in more native clothing. It looked better on him than a suit, but then she wasn't exactly used to seeing most of a man's body in public. " He also wishes me to inform you that it is time for lessons when you finish."

Before Kaoru could nod, she rose with the blanket still around her.

" I have to ask...would he be more willing this morning than he was yesterday?" Kaoru sat back down on the bed when she had retrieved herself a robe.

Sojiro smiled. " Of course Miss Kaoru. He explained to me and everything that he was just shocked at how simple that was," Sojiro stepped forward, allowing himself to take a seat next to her. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the put of the raven haired girl's stomach as she ate. Though Sojiro was a nice man, his constant smile was starting to worry her. " His Majesty is very smart, reading ancient runes that not even some of our best scholars can interpret. Much like those before him. So, when faced in a situation like that, His Majesty could only but get angry."

Kaoru looked down at the odd meal she was eating. It tasted like a flapjack, but it certainly wasn't flat like one. She picked up one of the small balls, popping it in her mouth. " What is this called?"

" Gonah," he told her. " A delicacy."

Kaoru finished the last of them, handing the plate off to one of the women. " Sojiro, I'll make my own way with my things as soon as I get dressed alright? Is he in the throne room?" Kaoru asked, only guessing that was what the room was. Sojiro nodded and turned.

" His Majesty is expecting you."

--

There was an obvious urge to want to roam the halls of the beautiful palace. It was almost like a temple rather than a palace to her. But it had all the trimmings. As she made her way to the emperor, she guessed she passed at least ten people or more who were carrying something in a hussle. They were much to quick for her to ask where they were going. Clutching her books in her hand, she kept going. Eventually she found her way through the mass of corridors. The sunlight leading her way. Two men were behind her as she came in, but her eyes were solely on the emperor. His head was bowed, his face was stern as he marked on a parchment. He wasn't as ornementally dressed as before. Around his shoulders was like a shaw. He sat crossed legged, feet on his knees like he would be in meditation.

" Battosai?" she asked. His head drew up, and turned to her with sharp eeys.

" Soht?"

Kaoru merely held up her books and he knew what she was there for. He laid the brush he was writing with down on a small stone of ink.

" Come, sit," he motioned with his hands for her to sit across from him on the blanket. Pulling her dress under her, Kaoru sat on her knees. She was eye to eye with the royal, and she bowed her head in respect.

Sojiro was in the middle of both of them, watching Kaoru take out all the things that she was going to need, and he pulled away the parchment that Kenshin was working on. Kenshin's eyes looked over everything that Kaoru had. She pulled out one particular sheet of paper and turned it his way. Kenshin craned his head to look at the black print over the page. There were several lines of the foreign text, with lines in between. He said something.

" He asked what is it?" Sojiro translated.

" It is the English alphabet."

Kaoru pulled out her quill and ink, listening as Sojrio translated. As she turned up to hand the emperor a quill she wanted him to use, she noticed him saying something to Sojiro in a angered disposition. Her eyebrows went up in wonder. " He wishes me to leave. He says that he will speak to you as best he came, and you will him. "

" Does he know enough?" Kaoru asked, her eyes constantly turning between both Sojiro and Kenshin.

Kenshin waitd a few moments, processing what she said, " I do."

Kaoru nodded, handing him the second quill. His hand was wrapped gently around it, but like he wrote with the brush that he had, he had it curled in his fist. Kaoru reached out to show him how to do it, but the guards stepped forward, as did Sojiro.

" You will not touch His Majesty Miss Kaoru."

Kenshin thrust his head up, a heavy scowl now on his face. " Sojiro. Hawene." He said sternly. Before Sojiro had the chance, he was escorted away by the arm. Of course, he had less than a sunny disposition. When Kenshin's purple eyes returned to Kaoru's he smiled.

" Na Kaoru," he held out his hand, rolling the other in insinuation that she should show him. He hand wrapped around his, twisting it to where it was held right. Kenshin drew it up, the feather on the quill brushing his nose. He twitched, playing with the feather in amusement. That was when Kaoru realized that his smile was mesmerizing. She couldn't take her eyes on how perfect it was. His eyes turned to her again, pointing the quill to the paper.

" Oh, soht," she pointed to the first letter. " This is the alphabet. Can you repeat?"

" Arabet."

" Alphabet," she furrowed her brows, turning up to Sano. " I have a question. Do you not use "l's"?"

" No." He answered with a shake of the head to go along. Kaoru nodded.

" Then the first thing I teach you is an L."

--

After what had to be an hour or two, Kaoru felt the sun beating hard on her back in its high position. She turned around, still instructing to the emperor in broken sentances how to write the letters, pausing only once to show him a second time. It was true, Kenshin was a fast learner. But, whether it was the fact that this was new to the emperor, or he actually had that bead of handwriting, suggested by the other parchment, Kaoru was having difficulty reading what he wrote down. She watched him toil to write the letters. And when she suggested to help, or even lean in to insinuate such, Kenshin would hold out his left hand as to tell her he did not need that.

A few times, Kaoru would turn to Sano when Kenshin would yell out in distress. What she got, rather than translation, was the warrior hiding his laughter behind his fist. Shaking her head, Kaoru pulled up one of her books and started to read.

" Na Kaoru?" he asked, after what had to be a half an hour of struggle with the alphabet. Kaoru leaned over to look as he turned it toward her. She raised her eyebrows at the ink that was written small underneath the actual letters. As well as how they bled where he tried to get how to write them.

" Well, for a first time," when she turned her head up, Kenshin was pleased because he saw the smile on her face.

He peaked to the sun, and his face fell. " Sano, come." Sano leaned in to listen as Kenshin whispered in his ear. All the while, Kaoru was paying attention to what they were saying, understanding a few of the phrases from earlier. Finally, when Kenshin finished, his attention turned back to her ready to say something.

" Ah mosh zesh rei."

" Wat?"

" Ah mosh zesh rei," Kaoru repeated the phrase that Sojiro had interpretted for her. The look in Kenshin's eyes was shocked when she twisted the words on her tongue to work. Then, with a congradulation he nodded his head. Finally laughing at the way that she said it because it was so slowly said. His hand touched her chin, holding in her cheeks and nodding so that she say it again. And she did, and he shook his head, touching his heart. Kaoru said it again, a little outraged that she was being taught by the man that she was teaching. But then, she always did learn more from her students than she ever thought she would. After a while with his hand holding her head up, she realized how tought he skin on his fingers and his palm actually was. Finally, she was able to say that one phrase second nature, to which Kenshin's hand dropped.

" Gewd."

" You still have a way to go, Your Highness."

He took her arm and pulled her up, his feet slipping into the sandles as before. His height went much above her as he took her toward the curtain that blocked the view of the city. He pulled it back, showing her the beauty at the hour. And from where she was, there were hundreds of people scurrying about from vendor to vendor. He held out his elbow, and Kaoru was unsure of what he wanted to do. Looping her arm in, Kaoru was lead down the set of steps. Her shoes made her wobble on the stone steps, which she now realized were steeper than she thought. He walked like it was barefoot, one a heel that was worse than hers was.

" Na Kaoru," he stopped around the middle of the steps, to a point where no guard was cloe enough they might hear him. His eyes looked deep into hers, and he nodded to her pulling back her hair on her left ear leaning in. " Kenshin."

" What?"

" I Kenshin." His hand started to slap against his chest. Kaoru looked into his eyes again, to which she saw a bit of relief. Information that Kaoru was sure she was not allowed to know had now entered her mind that she could never erase. " Sok ewa?"

" Sok means...?"

" No, ewa mean terr."

" Don't tell?"

He shook his head. " Arone, onri."(Alone only)

He turned back to start up the steps, leaving Kaoru ready to tumble down the steps. Her knees hit the steps, to which she ran her hand through her hair. That was when she smelled something on her hand where she had grasped his for a moment. It was sweet; something that she had never smelled before. It was like a flower, only it wa much better than that. She swallowed again, smelling her hand.

At the top of the steps, Kenshin turned over his shoulder to gaze at a befuddled Kaoru. He smiled, following up the steps and onto the throne room where Sano especially had a stern face.

" Sher Humapk?"

" I told her."

" No, no you didn't."

Kenshin's eyes looked down to Kaoru things, his hand running over all of them, feeling a sweet aura. " I wanted to. And it can not be erased now."

Sano shrugged his shoulders. " Who am I to think anything. So long as Shishio doesn't sniff this out."

Kenshin laughed, and he laughed hard. " Shishio is in the temple across town."

Little did he know, Shishio was hidden behind a pillar, gazing at Kenshin with malice. " Stupid boy," he muttered. " Stupid boy of dirty blood."

A/N: Dirty blood? Hmmm.. well we'll see. Sorry it's short. Till next time KenSan out!


	6. VI

A/N: I was little stuck with this idea...I really am not all that sure why...But I came up with something. So...here it is!

**VI**

One week went by, then two, then three...and by the time the month had come and gone, Kaoru found herself wearing native clothing to cool herself down in the hot summer heat. It was something that she wasn't use to, not even in Virginia. But she connected this with the fact that she was right near the Equator.

Kaoru lounged almost when she taught Kenshin his lessons. He was a fast learner, able to understand her more clearly when she spoke in English rather than having Sojiro lean over her shoulder and tell him everything that she was saying. And the other way around.

Kenshin could string together the simple sentences. He could as questions, and answer them. He did everything while looking the person straight in the eyes with his exotic and hypnotic stare. Something in Kaoru made her heart flutter. Her cheeks turned red like the day that she had came; she called it sunburn but no one was that gullible. And to help Kenshin with his dictations and get an ear for one of the most complicated languages there was everyone in his palace was speaking in English.

On this day, as she came out in a skirt and light white sleeveless shirt, the teacher found herself in a pit of awe seeing the throne empty. Their seats were out, and he had his inkwell with quill ready to start his writing sessions before the dictations. It was so empty that her feet echoed in the height of the room and she could hear it.

"Hello?" she let out, the vibrations bouncing around the arched ceiling. She turned from where she came, seeing no one behind her. The throne room was the main walkway for everyone, yet there was no one there. Settling her things next to his, Kaoru stood and went to the staircase where the guards stood poised and ready. Down in the streets, the people were ants that marched to a beat of drums.

Footsteps came from behind her; someone to give her a clue as to what was going on. She passed them her quizzical glance, only to realize that it was the High Priest himself. Kaoru bowed to him, feeling sheepish for not realizing it at first.

"Is there something bothering you Na Kaoru?" he asked in perfect accent.

Looking behind her yet again, Kaoru said, "Where is everybody? Battosai? Or Sano? Sojiro?"

"They are getting ready," he said low.

"Ready?"

"Soht. For the festival."

Kaoru turned back down to the dancing ants coming toward the palace in rows. The women held baskets of food on their heads as they approached. They were offering something to the temple. Still befuddled, Kaoru turned to see Kenshin standing before her on the shoes that she still couldn't understand how he walked in. This time though, he was in the clothing he welcomed her in. He smiled divinely, bowing his head for the woman before looking toward Shishio.

"You have told her?" he asked in their language. Shishio clicked his tongue at the emperor. This time, Kenshin said in English

"You told 'er?"

"Soht, Sher Humapk," answered Shishio. Kenshin nodded while stepping over to Kaoru.

"You pretty," he complimented. When he grabbed her hand, Kaoru wanted to draw back. She didn't see why he needed to kiss it. She didn't know that this was something that they knew about. He must have learned about her culture as well.

"You want to ride?" he asked, showing her the small, yet sturdy looking palanquin. Shishio was hovering around it, making sure that it was suited for Kenshin in every nook and cranny. Her eyes looked into the amethyst pools before shaking her head.

"I'll walk beside you," she suggested. Kenshin smiled at this as well before turning to the palanquin and working his way up on it.

There was something about the High Priest that made the raven-haired teacher a little uneasy. It could have just been the way he looked, because that seemed like a very likely cause. Someone like him would be in the traveling freak show in America. This country she did like, not shunning the mind that was under the burned skin. The feeling that she got could make her skin visibly crawl. There was something to him. His eyes were a bright red, his smile to good to be true.

Kaoru took the left side of Kenshin. On the right side of the palanquin, Shishio had his arms tight around a stone tablet as they began down the stairs. That feeling that Kaoru was getting soon became a reality though when there was a creak in the palanquin just before a support beam across the bottom fell out. Kenshin was shaken, holding tight to it while the contraption tumbled to the ground. The awning broke, blanketing the emperor while he tried to figure out what was going on. He looked toward Kaoru when he got out of the sheet.

"You're bleeding," she stated, seeing a cut on his arm. She was quick to reveal a handkerchief and catch the falling tear drop of blood while covering the wound. Off the side, Shishio stood like a stone like this was not a problem. He smirked, kneeling after some moments to the emperor while Kaoru tended to the wound.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking over to the useless smirking Shishio. Kenshin pulled at the makeshift bandage around his arm, the blood barely sinking through the white cloth while the doctor was retrieved. Then, just out of nowhere, he started laughing at the wound. "K-Battosai?" Kaoru asked.

"Na Kaoru? I-I 'ave ne'er seen my blud bayfore," he said, still laughing like it was all a big joke.

The sound of what Kaoru recognized as high heels came; it was a woman with long flowing black hair and sharp fox-like eyes. Her bag was in front of her when she kneeled next to Kenshin and started to treat the wound with things that Kaoru had never seen before. She was asking him many questions in the language, her mouth moving very fast. She poured what Kaoru considered was alcohol, or like it before wrapping a cloth around it. She pulled out an artfully crafted pin and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Thank you," Kenshin said in English.

"Soht..., you are welcome," her eyes, green, went to Kaoru helping Kenshin to his feet. "I'm Megumi," she said holding one of her creamy white hands out to Kaoru. The teacher accepted it openly. Kaoru felt a connection immediately toward the woman. She had this wide smile and a welcoming aura which she had been feeling lately.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"I know," Megumi stated enthusiastically. "You are the talk of the palace Na Kaoru."

Megumi had just as much grasp on her English as Sojiro did. She probably needed it for her job. Kaoru took a guess that Megumi had studied her medicines in America; though she had some different methods that would most likely contrast with modern medicine.

"Really?"

Megumi nodded. "You are the most useful thing to come out of America for Sher Humapk. He's not bias, but he's not all that accepting."

"Is that why he seems to resent Sojiro?" He sees him in the way."

Their heads turned simultaneously when Kenshin stood and offered his uninjured arm to her. Kaoru's eyes went to everyone, and everyone's eyes went to her. This was an apparent intimate gesture granted not by just anyone. Kenshin never faltered as he waited. Finally, Kaoru took his arm and started down the steps with what was an entourage behind the emperor. That was when she realized that the entire city was looking up upon him, down on their knees and almost in prayer to the leader. The widest smile was on Kenshin's face. That was when Kaoru realized that the only sounds she heard were those from the High Priest chanting in their language. He held the tablet with both hands out in front of him, the people chanting all together with him.

"Battosai?" Kaoru strained to whisper, "what festival is this?"

"The Sun setting Festival. When sun set t'day, spring Goddess give way to summer God. 'Opefully 'e blesses us with a smiling sun tomorrow."

"I thought that you were a God."

"May I be, may I nut? I do not rule the saysons."

"Seasons," Kaoru corrected.

"I said that."

Shaking her head, Kaoru looked forward as all of the people drew their heads and put their hands over their hearts. She didn't need to ask Kenshin this one. They must have been asking blessing of him as well. Then, the blessing was over and they rose, parting like the Red Sea and letting him through as her approached a small shaking boy. His hair was almost unruly, and pitch black. He could have been no older than ten with a little wooden stick on his back like a sword. Kenshin kneeled to the boy. His dark eyes were stuck on the leader before them; especially when he stuck out his hand.

"What is your name child?" Kenshin asked in their tongue. The boy looked around for a moment, them to Kenshin's amethyst eyes.

"I'm not a kid!" he yelled out. Everyone back up a step, gasping at what this child was doing. Kenshin looked back on them and gave a nod of the head saying "it's okay" and continuing on. Shishio came forward, and like magic lit a fire by running a fancy torch on the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Yahiko Myojin."

From everything the boy said, there was not one ' Sher Humapk ' in all of that. The boy showed the enthusiasm of wanting to be in the presence, but he didn't seem to think of this man as an Emperor, or a God or a leader. He seemed to Yahiko to be a normal person. The merchant or the fisherman.

Shishio handed the boy the torch and he turned to a build up pile of what looked to be flowers on vines and drooping into one another as they died in heat. Culture was an amazing thing; there was always something new that even a teacher could learn. The boy steadily walked toward the pile with Kenshin at his feet. He reached the torch out to the pile and started to light it. It went up very quickly. People came up to Kenshin, lining up by what was social class and thanking him, giving praise. A few were groveling at what seemed to be a good harvest. They were all giving him different flowers. He Turned to the bonfire, throwing them high enough that the embers would catch it and send it down in a shower of flaming petals.

"O beautiful Spring Goddess," Kenshin recited in English," pass over your strengths to my good people of Yu-Quia. Give the' benevolent summer, give us beauty it es," the last flower went up, into the fire that was putting smoke up into the sky. Kenshin was smiling so much that he was laughing in joy. He walked back, his people staring at him as he looped his arm in Kaoru's again.

"You've been practicing."

"Did I do gewd?"

"Do well."

Kenshin smiled at shook his head. "This es not day t' learn. T'day es t' celeebrate," the red-head said. He was full of charisma; full of energy and gusto. He was backed all the way to the stairs where a large blanket and pillows sat. There was what Kaoru could recognize as a cake in the middle of it, but it seemed to be a little more oddly shaped than she had recognized. A woman sat down a golden pitcher and several goblets as Kenshin placed himself toward the fire that nipped at the skyline. Kaoru stood behind him until he looked around and patted his hand on the pillow next to him.

"Come, sit."

"I couldn't."

"For me Na Kaoru?"

Since there was no objection other than a disgusted sneer out of Shishio that quickly vanished, Kaoru sat next to Kenshin as a servant poured her the crimson liquid. She picked up the cup and watched the people dance around the fire like the Indians did. She was only able to sip at the sweet wine before she got up and joined with what was like a Congo line of people. They were going in swirls, and all the people treated her like one of them.

From his place, Kenshin ducked his head and smiled.

"You do not go to your people Sher Humapk?"

"No," he threw back the wine. "Na Kaoru is having her fun right now."

"Not on you own birthday?"

Kenshin's shoulder bobbed to the High Priest. As he was about to speak, he was cut off by the almost knuckle headed Zanza coming up from behind. "Battosai?"

"Soht?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Sano."

"Why you letting jou-chan have all the fun?"

"It's fun to watch her. She moves so well, that she does."

Sano's eyebrows went up as he sat next to the emperor. "You sure you were determined by the Gods?"

They both laughed at this little joke. "I have my..., interests."

"She only has a year. It's dwindling down you know."

"Then I won't upset everyone if I do something that is a mistake."

Later that night, couples were together watching the sun being to set over the horizon. Kaoru sat at the foot of the steps, thinking that it was just about the most magnificent thing that she had ever seen, even though it was something that she was seeing every night, it was always different. The clacking of wood came from behind her and sat down with the guards advancing on them, and Kenshin pushing them back. There was a silent tune under his breath.

_Anakin naut, Du jove ah bi ka sani_

_Maso cov unak don wak ena, Maso cov unak don wak ena_

_Evak e dove sunov e oko sunva conto_

_Va'k uto ah ba_

_Du cov koy fena tun'k ruren jasani_

_Ino ah bi ka sani, Ino ah bi ka sani_

_Do anok som xam'na ah'nk vom o tomate_

_Ah'nk umaji zana bak ah wat_

_Ka ja'anibakta sher imanbakta dak ah mina umaji mosi_

_Va Du suie zu sher pum'k o ki zum jasani_

_Tun Du umaji jovie a kom_

_Evank e dove sunov e oko sunanva conto _

_Van'j uto ah ba_

_Du cov koy fena tun'k ruren jasani_

_Ino ah bi kasani, Ino ah bi kasani_

_Joka sun yom Du ki ah xanu_

_O Du gafeni k sher san. Bak wama eneak_

_O ah vama m, o ki tun mom ruren jasani_

_Koko ah reba zuka pum'k tun Du ki zu sher opa_

_O fonova e bun come_

_Evank e dove sunov e oko sunava conto_

_Van'k uto ah ba_

_Du cov koy fena tun'k ruren jasani_

_Ino ah bi kasani, ak koy ah bi kasani_

_O koy ah bi kasani_

He finished, eyes glittering toward her while she was entranced by the words. Before she could get a word in, he said,

"Terr no one, oki?"

"Okay."

"Soht?" he asked.

"Ah...Soht. Soht, soht, soht."

"Gewd."

Running almost like there was a fire, Kenshin ran up the steps, only to be confronted by both Shishio and Sojiro.

"Sher Humapk? You sang _that_ to _her_?" he asked infuriated. Kenshin almost blushed, but kept a hard face in front of him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Shishio grabbed Kenshin's shoulders. "It matters a lot. She is an outsider! You can not."

"I can do whatever I want," Kenshin stated calmly. "There is nothing their either way."

He almost threw Shishio off and started toward his bedroom.

A/N: Song, in different, made-up language. Yes, I made all that up. Now for the translation.

**Above the Stars** (Sunov E Oko)

Every night, I want you by my side

This can only last so long; this can only last so long

Beside the moon, above the stars, against clouds

That's where you are

I can only find, what's missing inside

With you by my side, with you by my side

In those first moments, you're soft and unspoken

You're afraid from what you see

My intimidations, your hesitations, were you really afraid of me?But I looked in your eyes, and saw deep inside

What I really wanted to find

Beside the moon, above the stars, against cloudsthat's where you are

I can only find, what's missing inside

With you by my side, with you by my side

After some time, I saw you rise

And I magnetized to your side. Our hands touched

And you looked up, and I saw what was missing inside

Then you read my eyes, what I saw in you remind

And together the song arrived

Beside the moon, above the star, against clouds

That's where you are

I can only find, what's missing inside

With you by my side, if only you by my side

And only you by my side.


	7. VII

A/N: This is another chapter, and honestly this is a thought that has been bubbling in my mind for a little while. Now, it might not seem funny for a moment, but think about it like a cartoon alright? Better yet, think chibi. Good.

VII-Intermission 

Now, Kaoru had learned quite a bit about Kenshin's culture by talking to the locals and the servants around the palace. She couldn't quite understand all the customs, but she was willing to understand it. When she tried to speak to Kenshin about her culture, he didn't seem to act like he wanted to know. There was a determination in Kaoru to teach Kenshin not only the language of her country, but the workings of her country as well.

There were a lot of things that Kaoru could think about to do to show Kenshin a part of her country that was interesting. She had written to the U.S., and one of her friends in Virginia to send her something. A bicycle. Kaoru's thought stream was that if Kenshin was unable to touch the ground, then give him a chariot that he could maneuver.

Kaoru waited for over a month, in which time Kenshin's lessons were going perfectly. She noticed the swift progression in picking up grammar and punctuation. In return, Kenshin gave her lessons of their language, which was more than Kaoru ever thought that she would learn, and honestly more than she thought she would ever need.

One thing that Kaoru was noticing was Kenshin's inability to wrap his tongue around certain sounds. Particularly the "L" and the "H" sounds. But, then that was something that she wasn't surprised about. She kept working on it and reminding Kenshin of how to say these things. He would never say anything after she had said to do that, but he kept it in mind.

The one thing that Kenshin enjoyed most was the literature. He was able to pick up the words easily and could catch the political humor and satire in some of the things that Kaoru read him. One of the favorites that he had was "Uncle Tom's Cabin" even though they weren't even a quarter of a way through the piece.

One month of waiting, and Kaoru was anxious after Sojiro told her that what she wanted was in. She paced and made sure that Kenshin wasn't watching as they pulled bicycle up to the foot of the stairs.

Kaoru was wearing one of her dresses, a blue. She looked up as Sojiro and Sano brought Kenshin down the stairs by holding his arm and covering his eyes. Shishio was in the back with a sneer on his face while looking at the contraption.

Kenshin was at the bottom with Kaoru at his side when she said that he could open his eyes. And there was when he was dumbstuck, looking in awe toward the large and small wheel of the bicycle. Kaoru, with a wide smile, turned up to the Emperor and said,

" What do you think, Sher Humapk?"

" Umakta!" he yelled vehemently. Kaoru looked for someone to translate for her. Sojiro took the liberty.

" It means 'monster' Na Kaoru."

" It's not a monster. It's a bike. You ride it."

" I ride et?"

" Soht. And it came get you anywhere without feet on the ground."

A sudden change in Kenshin's face made her see the thought in his mind rolling. But, there was a look of unsureness, as he got closer to it. Kaoru took hold of the handles and hopped up on the seat with her heels on the pedals and steadying herself while pushing along. This was her mode of transportation when she went to work everyday.

" Watch me Kenshin, you can do it. This is easy," Kaoru said riding circles around Kenshin. He was spinning around with Kaoru to look at the mechanics of the bicycle. Finally, Kaoru stopped and waited for him to decide whether or not he wanted to get on.

Kaoru pushed the ruler of Yu-Quia toward the bicycle where he hopped up and put the shoes on the ground. Kaoru moved them out of the way while Kenshin got a shaky start. He nearly tipped over to where Kaoru caught him and put him back on track. His butt started to stick up in the air.

" Butt on seat Battosai," she instructed.

" Boot on set!" Kenshin repeated and started to get the hang on it. And along with getting the hang of it came gaining speed. Kaoru was trying hard to keep up with him while he made bigger and bigger circles. Then, there came the most evil look on his face while going straight. Straight out of the courtyard.

Kaoru was dumbfounded when Kenshin sped off faster than she could blink. And in another blink, a hoard of guards was chasing after their ruler. At the back of the pact was Sojiro to which Kaoru ran at his side in her heels.

" Has this ever happened?" Kaoru asked, exasperated and holding her dress trying to keep up.

" No."

" How do you say stop?"

" Sopu."

" Thanks."

Kaoru stopped a moment and took off her shoes, then ripped her dress up to the hip where she could hold it all on one side. She took off and slowly made her way to the front of the pack of men yelling like a banshee,

" Sopu! Sher Humapk! Sopu! Sopu! Sopu!"

Down in the town, there was more commotion than usual. It was market day, and it was the best market day they ever had when the Emperor zoomed by before they could bow to him. They just glanced at the way he went, and the way the wind went, then looked to each other a little shocked before moving on with their day. Then, they were also shocked when a woman followed by a pack of royal guards was passing them by one by one or in a clump.

Kaoru had her eye straight to Kenshin where she was able to track him. But, he just kept gaining speed. She admired the dominance that Kenshin had, but she was starting to feel like all this was her fault. Then, all of a sudden, Kenshin took a sharp turn into the alley where all the guards missed him but Kaoru was able to see. She looked into the alley and smiled.

" You're caught."

" Na Kaoru, please, let me go," Kenshin begged her. Kaoru stood with her hands on her hips.

" You ride back there mister," Kaoru said. " And you better not go faster than I can walk."

" Na Kaoru, are you my mother?" she translated.

" Come on, now."

It was just another day. And that day Kaoru told herself one thing. Never give Emperor Kenshin a bicycle; you're in hell when you do.

A/N: Well, that was like an intermission thing to take away from the seriousness. Till next time, KenSan out!


	8. VIII

A/N: Just a simple chapter while I was on vacation! Now…I finally thought of something that I can use! Let's just say…curiosity killed the cat.

**VIII**

Kaoru had been in the palace long enough to know where everything was. So, when Kenshin requested that she come to his room instead of the throne room, she was a little stumped at where he wanted her to be. She took her normal route until she made it to the throne room. There were still guards there, but she was short one Kenshin. She asked one of the guards where his room was. Kaoru got a shrug.

"Where's Sojiro when you need him?" Kaoru begged and went across the throne room and started back the way she went to go to dinner. She was trying to follow the way that Kenshin had both entered and exited the first night they were at dinner. The guards only glanced as she went through the curtains. There was about another mile of hallway that she trekked through. At the first corner, she turned and started down. There weren't many doors, or many elaborate decorations that she had encountered. _Maybe that's a sign,_ thought Kaoru as she went down. At the end of the hallway it wasn't a dead end, rather an eerie set of steps. She took them though. Only halfway down, the lights stopped, and she did she.

"This can't be the right way…" she drawled off. Taking one step forward, the rest of the way down lit up for her. "Well…then again. Maybe it is."

She went further down until on the first platform. There were no lights, but there was a set of two doors. There were sounds coming out that were not exactly something she would want to enter. She went down the next flight of steps with the lights flaming up as soon as she did. At the end of the steps, she realized that she was getting so far down that there were cobwebs. She paused at the second platform looking at a set of crimson double doors. There was a fire crackling inside and a sloshing of water. Kaoru stepped closer and pressed her ear against the door.

"Come!" a voice yelled. Kaoru pressed her books hard against her breast while backing away. "I said come!"

Kaoru gulped and grabbed one of the handles to push the door open. The room was extravagant with large open windows that smoke billowed out of it. The curtains rustled in the light wind. In the middle of the room, there was a man crouched over a small clay pot. She noticed that he wouldn't open his eyes. His head rose up. "You are not from about around here are you?"

"How do you…"

"Talk girl. Always talk."

"And you are?" Kaoru asked afraid to go closer. She saw the man's eyes open, but there was no need for him to. They didn't look toward her, but they didn't look away. They were covered by a thin film; hence the reason that he had kept them closed and could sense her.

"My name is Hiko, and I am nothing more than a mere potter."

"Why are you so far down…?"

Kaoru stepped closer to Hiko, noticing that he was the only other person than Sojiro who grasped his English well. She kneeled down.

"I like the peace down here," he turned back to the pottery and closed his eyes. "What is your name?"

"I'm Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Na Kaoru, that's what I hear a lot. He must like you."

"Who?"

Hiko chuckled. As he was about to answer, the door flung open to Sojiro. "You shouldn't be in here Na Kaoru." He told her grabbing her upper arm. Kaoru helped herself up looking back to Hiko who'd opened his eyes again. Though they could not see, she noticed that he seemed disappointed.

"You came at the perfect time Sojiro."

""I'm sure you told her much _consueta_; now, she has a meeting with Sher Humapk."

"Oh, so she's the tutor, yes?"

"She's not much concern of you," Sojiro nearly snarled. His grip was tightening on Kaoru's arm, and the way that his expression was fueled was showing that he was less than happy.

"Sojiro, you don't need to get so mad," Kaoru pulled her arm away. She stared at Hiko who worked with delicate hands. Sitting next to him was a long sword, for protection she surmised. "K-Battosai is patient; let me make a new friend around here."

"You mustn't," Kaoru was jerked out the door. "Good bye Hiko."

The potter gave a shallow wave while Sojiro slammed the door shut. Kaoru had tightened her jaw, afraid to say anything. She supposed that maybe these two had never gotten along, but it seemed a little more than that. She stopped, which was forcing Sojiro to stop as well.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked in a much kinder voice.

"What does _consueta_ mean?" she asked. Sojiro just stared at her.

"It's just a title."

"But translated?"

"You must not bother yourself with him," Sojiro explained. "He is nothing…just a palace worker."

Kaoru found herself going up the steps and down the same hallway to a door that she had completely missed because it was completely hidden from her. Sojiro allowed himself in and bowed to where his head was at the floor.

"Sher Humapk, we are sorry for being late."

Kenshin merely nodded and had Sojiro shown away. Kaoru noted the eccentricity of the room. The largeness and how secluded it was. Like a catacomb. There were only window on the highest part of the ceiling showing in the light. The rest was scented candle. His walls were adorned with murals and weapons which reflected to Kaoru that he was a collector but wasn't violent. Kenshin himself was sitting on the floor reading one of the books that Kaoru had given him. She kneeled down across from him.

"You like it?"

"Soht…its very gewd."

"Good."

"What's fer t'day?"

"I want you to improve on your spelling and I will be reading aloud."

"Sounds gewd."

"gOOd," she stretched out the 'O'.

"Wat?"

"Use the vowel O," she explained. "Try using the word good."

"Gowd."

"No W sound. GOOD…"

"Good."

"Nice, very nice."

"Tank you."

"Now, here's paper and you have the pen I take it?"

Kenshin pulled up the feathery pen she had yet to break him of. "I'm going to give you a little quiz on things that we've talked about alright?"

"Soht."

"If you have trouble, try listening to the sounds alright?"

"Soht."

"I have a question to ask you first though," she whispered.

"Wat?"

"Well, it was just something I heard. I thought that maybe you could tell me what it means."Kenshin waited for her to say something. "It's uh…_consueta_…I think."

Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where did you 'ear tat?"

"I don't remember I just heard it."

"Et es a derogatory word."

"Nice."

"Wat?"

"Usage of that word."

"Tank you."

Kenshin lowered his eyes to the floor. "It alm'st mean 'monster' or 'outsider' sometime 'unwanted'."

"Why would someone call someone else that?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kenshin shrugged.

"Et es sometimes used fer outlander…like you. But…for our people et es used for one who doden't belong."

"Oh."

Kenshin smiled to her. "Where you heard et must 'ave been someting not emportant."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Soht."

"Now, to the test."

Afterword, Kaoru questioned whether Hiko was really such a person. Then she remembered something that told her it was the blindness that made him unwanted. She brought it upon herself, by using her free time, to wander back down there and get to know Hiko. If she could get away from Sojiro for a long enough amount of time.

That same afternoon, Kaoru sat in the throne room carrying conversation with Kenshin and staring out. The summer was taking its toll. Kaoru felt her light clothes sticking to her back slick with sweat. Sojiro was nowhere to be seen but he was probably close by. She rose almost abruptly.

"Can I wander the palace?" she asked though she'd done it many times before.

"Soht," Kenshin nodded.

"Can you ask Sojiro not o follow me?" Kenshin was still staring at her with these innocent eyes. "I just don't like commentary…that's all."

"I can see what I can do."

Kaoru worked her way down to the second platform. There was a different sound that Kaoru was not sure of. It sounded like feet moving. The fire was no longer crackling. "Come!"

Kaoru pushed the door open to reveal Hiko with the sword out and practicing. He stopped though and turned his body Kaoru's way. "You came back?"

"This time Sojiro won't be coming."

"You must be using Kenshin as your cover right?"

Kaoru was about to answer, but remembered something that Sojiro had told her. He had told her not many people knew the Emperor's real name: his mother, his father and the priest. Unless this man was actually a woman, Kaoru took the wild guess in saying that this was Kenshin's father. It didn't seem likely though. He was much taller than Kenshin, even taller than Sano who was the tallest she had seen. He didn't bare much resemblance, but then she didn't think that it really mattered.

"I am."

"Take a seat."

Kaoru stepped over to a pillow set out next to the window. Hiko dropped in the same place that he was making the pot before. They were at a good distance but close enough that they would hear each other.

"Why have you come back?"

"I uh…" she choke don what to say. "I guess I wanted to get to know another person."

"Then why not go into town?"

"I thought that I could come down here," she leaned on the open window. "You're right, it is peaceful."

Hiko gave her this little smirk. "You are not exactly the type for peace are you?"

"I'm used to loud kids but…"

"Will you do me a favor?" Hiko interjected. Kaoru closed her mouth, nodded, and realized that Hiko couldn't see her do that.

"Yes."

"Could you tell Kenshin that…?"

"Come upstairs with me." Kaoru suggested. Hiko didn't let the idea shock him, but she did notice that he seemed a bit unnerved. He hummed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"People don't want me up there," Hiko nearly dipped venom. "Besides, I'm good down here."

"Come on," Kaoru stood up, but noticed that Hiko had already put a hand to her.

"Sit down Kaoru," Hiko told her. "You already asked, I supposed, what consueta means. Do you know why?" Hiko asked scowling. "You don't understand. This is a ruthless people. They do not care what you might be…but if you have something wrong, they will dismiss you. I like my place down here."

"They exile you because…?"Hiko nodded slowly. Kaoru lowered her head. "Why?"

"Must you really ask that? They think that I'm being punished. If this had happened when I was born, there would have been no question. But it just slowly went away, so the Gods are punishing me for something. The people think that I will infect them. It's how it has always worked."

"But Kenshin protects you right?"

"I don't need my son protecting me. I…"

"Then go upstairs."

Kaoru placed her hand on Hiko's to which he didn't move away as quickly as she thought he would. His hand gripped tight the sword as he rose to his six foot something height. He nearly shoved Kaoru away, but she realized that he didn't need any help. She smiled.

"You'll go then?"

"I need to speak with my idiot son," Hiko stated. Kaoru let herself laugh at Hiko for what he said. He pushed the door open, starting up the steps. She followed close behind, almost to make sure that he was alright. They were into the hallway quickly. Kaoru always second guessed herself going down the twists and turns of the palace but Hiko's feet never stopped. That was, until he reached the dining room entrance.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked, standing at Hiko's side. He took a step forward, moving the curtain out of the way. He closed the feared eyes and strode through with confidence. With quick observation, Kaoru realized the guards were looking unsure, slightly angered at the presence. At the threshold of the throne room the confidence seemed over-rided, but not with something that was taking it away. His long strides inched him toward his son, putting a hand on the slim shoulder. Kenshin turned and smiled.

"Hello," he greeted. Hiko sat on his heels next to his son.

"Have you been speaking to Shishio?"Hiko asked in their tongue.

"Soht."

"He has been talking behind your back."

"About what?"

"He seems to want to over throw you."

"He can't. He is at a holy position," Kenshin tried to argue. "This is what you've come to tell me?"

"Of course. You think I'd start chatting about the weather?"

"It would have been a nice start."

Hiko shrugged. "He wants to reveal the truth."

"What truth?"

"You really think I'm about to tell you in broad daylight? You know what truth."

"Oh…"Kenshin put his cheek in his hand. "How will he?"

"He'll start with a child, children spread things quickly. It will sound like a rumor, until it gets into the palace."

"What do you want me to do? Get rid of the only man who can do what he can? Or tell him that I know something that I can't say out loud?"

"You need to find a way. Especially before the girl leaves."

"What does she have anything to do with this?"

Hiko shook his head. "If they find out your…well…you know… they'll look at her and think something I know you wouldn't want them thinking."

"You're very cryptic, you know that?"

"Thank you. I spend my days thinking of ways to annoying when we speak," Hiko said delighted.

"The silence hasn't changed your demeanor I see."

"I'm content." He admitted. Kenshin looked forward to the city, then around to the people in the room that were listening. They all returned to their business after he glanced around, but he noticed the way that they looked at Hiko. He was the one that was protecting Hiko, it was true. He was a God, and if he protected this man, then he must have been worth something. Apparently being the former ruler was not enough.

"Well, I've had a full day," Hiko said rising up. "I think I'll return to my peace."

"Stay," Kenshin said in English. "Please."

Hiko paused. "You may be Emperor, but you still can't ask or tell me to do anything."

Hiko walked away and past Kaoru with a smirk on his face. Kaoru took Hiko's seat nest to Kenshin asking,

"What was that all about?"

"Et was nuthing," Kenshin said. "Tank you, fer getting 'im out fer once."

"No problem," she said. "You're still not using the 'H' sound yet."

Kenshin gave a smile, but internally thought that this was going to be a pain.

A/N: So…is Kenshin really tainted or not…no eyes all ears for Hiko…please ignore that…it just works….till next time, KenSan out!


	9. IX

A/N: Well…I didn't think that people would like what I did…here we go!

**IX**

The way that Kenshin and his father, Hiko, were talking actually disturbed her. It wasn't that she couldn't understand everything….she understood almost all of the conversation they carried from what Kenshin had taught her. The thing that scared her was the way that their voices were. She had never seen Kenshin as serious as that since he yelled at her, and she didn't consider that intentional.

Kaoru was sitting on the stairs, Sano walking past her then looking down noticing how badly she was sweating.

"Would you like I got you a fan?" He asked. Kaoru looked up to Sano then shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Pemtu ah Sano; I was curious…where is K-Battosai this afternoon."

"You need not 'ide from me Na Kaoru," Sano said, sitting next to Kaoru and being leisurely as he always saw her do. "I know. He tells me much."

"So, you know his name as well?"

"You'd be surprised the people 'e trusts his secrets with. Not just you, not just me, not just Hiko. There are several servants that know much more than Shishio believes they do."

"Who is Shishio exactly?" Sano's eyebrows went up, and then looked down toward the city.

"He is the High Priest… but I think that he es in a less 'oly place than that. Kenshin doesn't trust him. You can see that. It seems however…Kenshin doesn't tell, he shows. "

"Shows?"

"His displeasure. He doesn't like how Shishio acts. Mighty, like he es the true ruler of this country," Sano snorted at what he said. "Then again…this es a small country. Nothing 'ore than a place of refuge."

"A little cruel wouldn't you say? You are talking about your own country you know?"

Sano shrugged. "There es not much authority when compared to other nations," Sano shook his head. "Shishio es a blind man, believe you me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wants 'tis country, and to destroy the monarchy would be the first ting on 'is list. If Kenshin es gone, then Shishio can do whatever 'e wants. Tyranny. He resents Kenshin, you know?"

"What about?"

"Giving 'im that body if not for his reading that Kenshin was a 'God', and then Shishio would not have been burned. As the ritual goes though…" Sanosuke drawled off. "Et's something I really don't like speaking of. We all realize it though."

"I guess it makes sense. Like when the palanquin crashed."

"Wat do you mean Na Kaoru?"

"When the side of the palanquin crashed and Kenshin got hurt…Shishio might have sabotaged it."

"There es always the chance."Sano stood from his place on the steps. "I 'ave my rounds en need of making. I'll be around alright Na Kaoru?"

"See you."

Kaoru watched Sano walk off, and then found herself in shock that she didn't ask Sano where Kenshin was because she had gotten too caught up in her conversation. Letting out a moan of desperation, Kaoru stood and stormed up the steps. Who else was there to ask? She couldn't think…wait a minute. Something came into her head. She was quick to cross through the throne room and head toward those set of steps. She ignored the fact that the lights came on by themselves. That was something she had come accustomed to. She smiled…the door was getting closer and…

There was something coming from behind it that was more than a crackling fire. There was a sharp clanging going on. One after another; _is he practicing?_ Was what came into Kaoru's mind. She approached the door and slowly opened it. By that time, two pairs of eyes glowered on her for a few seconds before returning to a struggle. Though, as struggles went, this one seemed to be more like a dance. She found Kenshin, ever so conveniently with Hiko down in the open room. Two swords were drawn. Kenshin still wearing those odd shoes she could not get over. And he made everything he did look like it was easy above all. Yet, with that he still seemed to be losing. That didn't really _scare_ Kaoru; it showed her that even if Hiko was handicapped he could probably kick someone's butt fairly easily.

"You don't need an invitation girl," Hiko called out. "If you want to watch, come in. If not, shut the door!" he didn't allow his speaking to Kaoru to interfere with what he was doing. Kenshin was trying to use it as an advantage, but it was obvious Hiko was capable of reading him very well. Kenshin kicked up and away from his opponent.

Kaoru, with such awe, came in and shut the door behind her. That was when she realized that the curtains were drawn. The light was nothing more than a few candles for Kenshin's need and the spark of the swords as they countered one another. But Kaoru was curious as to why they seemed to be so evenly matched. That was until Hiko was capable of pushing Kenshin off where they were dead locked and flung him to the floor.

"Shimatta," he hissed. Hiko hovered over him.

"Get up," he was intentionally using English. "You really want to be skewered?" Kenshin looked at Hiko blankly until he repeated it a second time in their language. Kaoru laughed.

"Not partic'ly," Kenshin rebutted while standing. That was when Kaoru was able to realize he was laying on the ground without any particular interest that he was doing so. "Stop be'ng cynical," Kenshin managed out. Kaoru clapped with delight.

"You are doing so well!" she squealed. Kenshin nearly fell over while Hiko could do nothing but laugh.

"You have yourself some kind of woman there," he remarked and turned away. "I think we're done."

"Why?" Kaoru asked disappointed. Kenshin sat down and took the shoes off more than willingly.

"Because he's lost and you've showed up," Hiko explained. He took his regular seat, picking up a small jug while Kenshin sheathed the sword.

"Was that like a practice or something?" asked Kaoru curiously. Kenshin nodded.

"Et is a style that is very rare to find. Only he and I know et, the rest are long gone," Kenshin told her. He sat down next to her, which raise another question. Before she could answer however…

"Don't be so surprised," Hiko interjected. "He's always down here so he can get away."

"You are use to…?"

"I like te ground," he nodded. "I don't like te shoes."

"You move very freely in them."

"Pemtu ah." He snickered though. "Et's something I've been doing e'vr since I learned t' walk," Kenshin explained.

"Why?" Kaoru could but ask. Kenshin lowered his head.

"Because. There es no ot'er way, tat there es not." He was shaking his head. "S'ishio told me so."

Kaoru was jolted as Kenshin told her this. She tweaked a small grin, but then disappointed when she remembered what Sano was telling her. How Shishio wanted tyranny above all things. And she found herself nearly crying at this. It was strange, that maybe all the torment that Kenshin _might_ have been through in his life was caused by a man trying to pretend that he was a sacred priest.

"How long?" she asked. Then thought that might not have been enough information for Kenshin. "How long has he been in power?" But it was not Kenshin to answer, rather it was Hiko.

"He has been in rule for thirty years. Ever since the last priest selected him," he had just finished taking a sip from the jug. It had a stench that she could not recognize. "No use being rude. Would you like some?" he put the jug her way.

"Um...what is it?"

"Sake'."

"Et's alcoh'lic Na Kaoru," Kenshin said to her. "And so es 'e."

"The 'h' sound again Kenshin," the teacher scolded. Kenshin rolled his eyes toward her.

"Not now Na Kaoru. Omak." Kaoru's brows furrowed for a moment. "Omak: Please." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape then she looked back to Hiko had already poured her a small saucer and allowed her to take a drink.

"Do you guys know...?"

"Shishio is plotting," Hiko stated quietly. "He is...a fellow I have been following with my ears for some time." Kaoru took notice of Hiko's quick sentences and easy answers, as though he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't in the way. She shrugged her shoulders a moment.

"Sano thinks that maybe he's trying to take over Kenshin's position." Hiko was slowly nodding.

"It's a surprise that he thinks at all," he rebuked. Kenshin scowled.

"Shishou!" he growled. That was when Hiko started laughing. He turned to Kenshin and gave a smirk, as though what Kenshin said was worth nothing. the boy continued to growl. "As you can tell Na Kaoru--" Kenshin's eyes were piercing to Hiko's back hoping maybe there would be something hitting him. "--he is not that found of my Zanza." Kaoru was only giggling.

"Yes. That's quite obvious," Kaoru shifted and looked down to the glass of clear liquid before allowing herself to sip at it. It was strong. "How long have you been blinded Mr. Hiko?" Kaoru allowed herself to ask. She knew that it was rude to ask such a question.

"I started to lose my sight shortly after Kenshin was born."

"Is that when your reign ended?"

"I would say that it never started."

Kaoru was confused.

"You were the previous ruler weren't you?" Hiko shrugged.

"To some degree," he took a large swig of the bottle. She could see what Kenshin meant when he said Hiko was an alcoholic. "It's funny when the time I wasn't blind that I was. " Kenshin was rising in the back round to come closer. "Oh, have I perked your interest boy?" Kenshin stumbled a moment.

"I..."

"You've no need to lie," Hiko turned to look toward the empty place that was once a fire. "There are many things I have not told you."

"Were you protecting him Mr. Hiko?" asked Kaoru.

"Hell no. I just didn't want to waste my breath with a boy who was going to pretend he was listening and then forget soon after." Hiko barked at his son in his language. Kenshin lowered his head. Kaoru was laughing a little seeing that she could understand the gist of what Hiko told him. "Now, with these duties on you, I suppose it would be the wisest thing for you to understand the situations that I got caught up in so that you don't caught in the back draft."

"Shishou..."Hiko's hand, once tight on the jug, loosened and he set it on the ground. Kaoru and Kenshin were a few yards away from Hiko who also had his back turned. He glanced over his shoulder, giving himself a good idea of what was going on. Then, he bit his lip and turned himself around to be facing the emperor and the teacher. Kenshin's awestruck face made Hiko smirk yet again.

"I'm just filling you with surprises today aren't I?" he asked. "Do you want more sake' Na Kaoru?" he asked. Kaoru nodded her head, to which Hiko stood and came closer to the two of them where they were no more than two or three feet away and he could hand the jug to her. "Don't drink too much. I want you coherent for all of this, understood?" Hiko explained. Kaoru nodded.

"How can you tell when I move?" Kaoru asked.

"Because the body is full of wonderful sounds," he let out a decent smile before turning more serious. "Now, as for what we're talking about.

"Much before Kenshin was born..." Hiko paused. "I was six when I came into rule," he said quickly. "That's too tender of an age for me to make decisions for Yu-Quia. I had advisers, obviously. The High Priest was a figure that controlled many of the advisers, and he was always at my side. This was a man I thought of as a father since my father was deceased and my mother had died in childbirth. Trust is a foolish thing. This man was nothing. This man was something that I couldn't comprehend at such a young age. He was using me as I got older. Everyone used me by making believe I was doing something good. That I was making something work. This priest was just as power hungry. My rule was nothing. As I said. The priest was in my place," Hiko bowed his head. "I can tell that you don't seem to believe I could be controlled, right Kenshin?"

"I never..."  
"You were always a bit of an easily surprised one weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Kaoru was pouring her third cup. "But Kenshin is very controlled about what he does. As far as I've seen, he doesn't let anyone else do his job."

"He's thick-headed. Like his mother."

"Did you marry young Mr. Hiko?" Kaoru asked, more interested in love than anything.

"Soht."

"Who was the lucky lady?"

"His mother." Hiko pointed. "But, as you can tell he's not really my son."

Kaoru found herself awestruck. She let in a sharp breath. "It's nothing serious. I'm sterile. His mother was horny and she wanted to have a child, she wanted to help with the throne. I let her have a pick of the men in town and believe me she came home late a lot."

"She finally conceived?"

"It took her a while. She was picky about who she slept with. She ended up having a fisherman's baby. The fisherman, as you can expect, is with his fish now. Killed shortly after we found out that the throne was to have an heir. But, it seems the news leaked."

"How could you tell if she had slept with someone else? And did they know you were sterile?"

"No, and it has been that way ever since ever. But, they could tell. We have our ways. It leaked shortly after she had a check up. And, we tried to do what we could. I couldn't console, because than they would have known that I encouraged this behavior. I would have been hung. However, we found a way to settle it. The priest at that time was Shishio and...we knew he knew. At that time, we believed that he was the only one who wouldn't tell. So Kenshin was born, everyone celebrated and..." Hiko took the sake' bottle from Kaoru and took a large drink to find that there weren't that many drinks left. "And then we found out that he was the incarnation of a god, Shishio was burned and I started to go blind."

"You think it's divine punishment Mr. Hiko?" Hiko could hear the swaying in Kaoru's voice and sense the unsureness in everything that they were saying. Kenshin had yet to pick up enough English to understand the entire situation. He translated most of it to Kenshin was thankful to be in the loop.

"No. And I never will."

"So is Shishio capable of overthrowing Kenshin?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It depends if he can keep himself from doing something to give away his humanity. To show that he is not worthy of such holiness."

Kaoru gulped. "Like what?"

"Touching unholy ground. Falling in love with someone he cannot. The list is long. Kenshin abides by the rules though, don't you?" Kenshin's eyebrows perked up. "But many of those are broken."

Hiko started to mumble something to Kenshin in their language that Kaoru couldn't pick up. Kenshin lowered his head.

"I understand," he said. "But..."

"Just do what you think is appropriate." Hiko told his son and swiped the sake' bottle as Kaoru poured. Kenshin pulled Kaoru up while putting on his shoes.

"Come Na Kaoru. Upstairs is to where we go."

Kaoru looked back to Hiko was had stoked a fire. It was saddening to think of what she heard. And...was love really that unsacred?

A/N: Is it? Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. X

-A/N: I actually know the ending, I had several brewing in my head, but I came up with something. I think I wrote it out somewhere.

Now, for this chapter.

**X **

The days continued to pass. Kaoru made sure not to let herself slip up. Her eyes would skitter around, and she would watch when Kenshin and Shishio would be conversing. It was obvious that Kenshin didn't like Shishio by just looking at the way his body language was while staring through the tent of curtains while they met. Kenshin was a very quiet man around Shishio; he mostly listened to what he said and tried not to answer back. Whenever he came out, his head was bowed while Shishio walked down the steps.

Another month, and with much more progression came Kaoru getting further and further sucked into Kenshin's world. She sat in to listen when he spoke with some of the high officials. He had stern control. She also accompanied him on all his trips to the temple. This was going to be the third visit, to which this time Kenshin was taken by palanquin. Kaoru followed by on foot, her eyes constantly shooting toward Kenshin. He was very still, head bowed and hands together in meditation. She blinked when his eyes snapped open suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaoru whispered.

"Hush Na Kaoru."

When Kaoru turned and looked to the natives, she realized how all of them were praying, bowing down to the ground as Kenshin passed them by. A few children whispered to each other on the ground.

"What are we doing Battosai?" Kaoru demanded.

"I said qu'et Na Kaoru; tis es the last moment you need t' speak." He hissed. Though she felt proud that Kenshin was having tighter grasp on the 'h' sound, she was petrified when he used that voice on her. She realized the only other time he spoke like that was when he was mad at her the first and only time. So Kaoru folded her hands at her waist and looked toward the ground, only turning up when they were about to turn.

There she was, confronted by this massive pyramid, a temple that looked as though it were made of gold. They stopped, to which Kaoru turned back and looked at them with surprised. The palanquin drew dust when it touched the ground; a lack of rain. Kenshin stood, his hands folded calmly at his back. But unlike the other times they had arrived, he did not enter through the front of the edifice. He was approached by another low level priest,Shougo, who offered a smile to Kenshin even less. They bowed to each other at the head, and that was when Kaoru realized that she was being closed in. A large gate was being closed on the temple, worker's pushing. No one but her paid heed to it as it came closer to locking them on the grounds. She turned to Kenshin, watching Shougo hold tight to a bowl that looked like a mosaic. Shougo sprinkled the dust over Kenshin, and took his hands from behind his back. That was when Kaoru paid good attention to the scars that crossed in the palms. Shougo murmured something to Kenshin while pouring the remainder dust into his hands. It created a dune that was slowly decreasing as it slipped through the fissure in his hands. Shougo began to chant while they continued to lead Kenshin to a side entrance, a second set of steps. The dust seemed equally proportioned as he stepped, one step in front of the other. Shougo stopped Kaoru at the entrance.

"You are not permitted on these grounds."

Kenshin looked over his shoulder and tossed the remainder of dust into Kaoru's face. She sneezed, rubbing it from her eyes before looking at an astonished priest.

"He has spoken. You may enter, on his wish." And Shougo bowed to Kaoru while the door was pushed open.

Kaoru entered with dignity on her face, but fear in her heart. There was something about the way the place looked that she wasn't liking. It was not the altar room where Kenshin had brought her to before. The room was dark; filled with candles from floor to ceiling it felt. The heat was nearly unbearable, but no one was flinching. Kenshin and Shishio were nearly glaring toward one another as Shishio bowed to the emperor.

"A task only one such as yourself can go through, O holy one," Shishio said in their tongue, Quian. Kaoru got chills from his voice. "The girl is very brave to want to watch, isn't she?"

"Leave Na Kaoru out of tis. Et es her decision."

"She doesn't understand?"

Kenshin looked to the ground just briefly enough that the room could see, but not so slow that they could catch what he meant in doing it, at least outright.

"Very well," he brought Kenshin over to where there was a pillow and knelled him down. "A prayer for your kin, O holy one before we start." Kenshin put his hands to where they hovered just above the limestone. His eyes were closed tight while he mouthed something. She followed what everyone did, and was silent as she did so. There was a loud thump that brought her to her senses and looked toward Kenshin. She had a staff in front of Kenshin, and from the top he pulled a golden dagger.

"The first offering of blood," he said clear enough for Kaoru to understand. Kenshin held out his palms, bobbed his head and waited as Shishio placed the blade in his hands. He took tight grip, and without second thought closed the palm and ripped it through. That was when she remembered him saying to her that he had never seen his own blood. Then, what was this?

She listened to it, like raindrops against the pavement, the blood slipped between Kenshin's fingers and over the limestone. There was no pain in his face, like all this was, was an everyday thing. He opened his palm, watching Shougo place the same bowl of dust underneath his hand. It started to turn the white sand blue. It gave off smoke at each droplet. Shougo's eyes slithered over to Kaoru in those moments. That was when she realized that this was no ordinary thing. This was a ritual that she had yet to see Kenshin perform. Shishio took Kenshin's wounded hand and hoisted him up from his knelled position. It was Shougo who murmured:

"You are ready for this?" Kenshin dipped his hand into the bowl, letting the sand coat the wound and turn a darker shade of blue. He gripped the sand like it were a solid thing. He let it all go, the dustlings sticking to the thickness of the blood. He nodded finally after much hesitation. Shishio stabbed the staff into the ground. Kenshin turned his back to Kaoru looking toward a door that Shougo and a priestess and Shougo's younger sister, Sayo, began to open. The blood had stopped dripping, Kenshin motioning to Kaoru that she needed to come with him. Now though, her stomach was flopping around under her skin. She was the last to enter, where Shougo and Sayo were closing up the doors.

There were several stories of stairs before Kaoru reached the opening. She was flooded by light. There was a covered platform, not barely large enough for the three people that were going to be up there. Shishio stood by the edge. Right in the middle, while blustery winds shook it, was a blanket held down by several rocks. Incense rolled into the air and up her nose. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. Looking toward the people below, she felt an onset of vertigo. A large brush of wind came as Kenshin settled on the blanket. He bowed his head to the people below, all crowded and watching as the emperor held the dagger, as though he were about to stab right into his stomach. And Kaoru was paralyzed. Her body went cold, and she was afraid she was about to fall. It watching the dagger slip down from underneath Kenshin's left eye to just below the corner of his mouth. Shishio had taken the dagger just before he let Kenshin do anything. He was gripped the emperor's bangs tightly, holding his head up toward the sky, where Kenshin also seemed to be sitting paralyzed. The vertical line was crossed, and a line from above the left nostril to below the left earlobe started to seep with blood, dribbling onto Kenshin's shoulder, mixing with the mess from the first line. It made a cross in Kenshin's flesh.

Air came back to Kaoru's lung, her eyes stinging with tears. Bile rose up in her throat. Watching Kenshin, still sitting with his head poised toward the sky and his eyes unblinking, it was though he was in shock about the ordeal. Shishio freely let the emperor bleed until there was a sound puddle on the stone. Enough that he was able to hand Kenshin a brush and the emperor used it in place of ink to start writing on a piece of silk. It was not any of the scribe that she had seen him do before. It was something new. Or something only Kenshin was suppose to know. It continued, dipping into the blood and writing until most of the silk cloth was covered with his writing.

"There is only one more thing," Shishio hissed. he took Kenshin's other hand, opened the palm and put the knife to it. Just like before, he dug it into the skin and slit it across to let blood drip. His palm was closed until Most of it was covered with what looked now nearly like paint. In the corner of the silk where there was no ascription, Kenshin pressed his hand down. It took Kaoru a few moments to realize that the wind had stopped, and the sun was glaring down on Kenshin who had began to sweat under the heat.

"You have finished, O holy one. Take your rest," Shishio placed his hand atop Kenshin's head and Kaoru watched the emperor fall limp across the top of the temple.

The paralysis on Kaoru was lifted, and she walked a few steps to be next to Kenshin, her hands hovering over his body only to find out that he was still breathing. That didn't mean that she wasn't afraid for him. She wanted to cry, but made herself strong when looking first to Shishio. That was when she saw the most hateful eyes she had ever seen in her life. She forced herself to look at the sounds comign from the black pit. Out came Shougo and Sayo holding what looked to be a stretcher. Kaoru helped them put him on there, laying his hands on his chest while they freely bled. She watched them disappear into the black pit again, holding the stretcher steady. She looked back to Shishio, and saw that smirk before the High Priest turned away from her.

-

Later that night, Kaoru found herself immersed in a book while sitting next to the emperor in his chambers. It seemed though, the last thing that was on her mind was that book seeing as every time she would flick her eyes up she would see him lying there nearly helpless with his hands tightly wrapped and a heavy bandage on his cheek that was already bleeding through.

Sano, who was playing as watchman and had been with Kaoru all evening, crossed his arms while watching Kaoru wonder if Kenshin was going to be alright. He see the brewing her eyes the longer that she watched him. But, what Sano also saw was the curiosity of what had just went on in front of her.

"Et was a ritual jou-chan," Sano said, breaking Kaoru away from her thoughts. She looked up to him. "Et was the only one I 'ave ever and will be the only I 'ave ever seen," he informed her.

"What's it suppose to be for?" But all she got was a shrug.

She looked back to Kenshin, noticing his eyes twitch but do no more than that.

"You think he'll be alright?" and when she turned back to Sano, she saw ho whe raised his brow at her.

"He'll be fine, I promised;" he raised his hand as he said: "on my honor."

Kaoru broke a smile finally as Sano lowered his hand. "I'll hold you to that."

She looked back to Kenshin, and saw his hand twitch, this time the fingers curling up on th blanket. His hands rose and folded over his chest, though he was yet to open his eyes. Sano rose from his place, as soon as he did, Kenshin cracked his eyes and gazed around.

"I'll leave him alone and inform High Priest of the awakening."

And with that, Sano left as Kenshin turned his head stiffly to look at Kaoru.

"You watched?"

She nodded. Kens turned his head back and looked at his hands, marvelling as though he didn't know what happened. His hand went down and touched his cheek, a frown forming on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Wat?" he looked over to her again.

"I asked, are you alright?"

"Of course I am; I 'ave to be, you know t'at." He said this as a joke, because it was something between him and Kaoru. He sat up, staring around his room in a daze, like whatever happened had taken the life out of him and then barrelled its way back in. He took a deep breath.

"What was that Kenshin?" Kaoru asked so suddenly.

"Et was a blud offering," he explained. "My blud es the pur'st, and therfore it es given to te Gods. Et allows us to go without sacrifice," he explained. "I knew tis was to happen just before the spring equinox. I'm glad I do not rem'mber it, tat I am." He said. He could hardly keep his hand from rubbing over his face. He looked over to Kaoru, his eyes shimmering, still confused.

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing."

Kaoru made her eyes look toward the floor as Kenshin rose. The blanket slipped off hsi figure and he stood in front of Kaoru with nothing more than his undergarments and knelled.

"Again, Na Kaoru, I thank you."

"Oh, it was noth--" buit Kaoru found herself stopped when Kenshin's soft lips pressed against hers. There was something about the way he held her tightly that made her feel warm. But, she didn't feel it enough as to put her hands around him as she sank in. Once, twice. She kept coming back for nothing other reason than it tasted so sweet. But, soon she found herself in unexplainable fear as she heard the door start to creep open, and Kenshin wouldn't let go...

A/N: Who's at the door? Oh and the ritual was an idea I cam up with after watching something on the Mayans. Till next time, KenSan out!


	11. XI

A/N: I know what happened was a little weird and/or scary...that was the intent. Well...the cliffhanger gave me what I wanted.

**XI**

Kaoru's eyes drew to the figure at the door staring into the abyss of the emperor's chamber. She managed to get her lips off Kenshin's but it was not at the right time. Kaoru nearly began to cry looking toward the figure swaying in the doorway. In his hand a goblet of red wine, which she only knew because it was spilled across the floor.

"How-how dare you?!" Sojiro screeched in hate. Kaoru cowered while Kenshin's grip on her just got harder. "His Majesty is sacred, you're-you're just an outsider!"Kaoru winced and tried to stand, still held down by Kenshin whom she realized had passed out again. "How dare you take advantage of him in such a state. A scholar such as yourself should know bett-"

"I didn't do it-"

"Blame it on him will you. I hold respect for this man, you however just lost it. When I tell High Priest about this I'll--!" Sojiro stopped when he felt the rough and slightly wet texture of the bandages gripping around his ankle as far as the hand would let it. Kenshin was propped up on his elbow, staring down Sojiro what wasn't exactly hate, rather, a small look that plead for mercy.

"Sojiro?" Kenshin asked, he looked up to Kaoru who was walking to find a safe wall that she could grip onto. Her entire body shook at such a quiet man's outrage. She really wasn't sure if Sojiro could get that angry or not; not with the smile that he always had on his face. Tears started to roll down Kaoru's face, her hand over her mouth as she hiccuped, trying to pray but finding it hard to get the words out. She glanced back down to Kenshin, working his way into a sitting position. Sojiro more than willingly helping him up.

"Nam Sojiro?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru realized that he was speaking toward Sojiro in Quian. "Nam Sojiro...I ask you not to tell."

"I have no choice! You've broken the code. And she must leave!"

"If you tell Shishio then we'll go into war, that we will."

"Then kill her!" Sojiro hissed toward the ruler. "That way, there will be no evidence."

Kaoru slid down the wall, covering her ears so she didn't have to hear this. She was trying to mouth a psalm, though much to her disappointment that she couldn't remember it all. She choke out a few pleading words.

"Stop this...Sopu Sher Humapk, Nam Sojiro," she was holding back as many tears as she could.

Kenshin let go of Sojiro and stumbled over toward Kaoru, kneeling to her and wiping away tears. "Don't cry; please don't cry."

Kaoru turned away from Kenshin, scared that her being so close to him might set Sojiro off again. "Someone has to find out soon Sher Humapk."

"Then let them," Kenshin rose, offering his weak hand to Kaoru. She still sat there, unsure of what the best thing to do was. so she sat there, looking toward Kenshin finally with shaky eyes, contemplating and hoping to herself that this was Kenshin in a blood lost state and that maybe he couldn't tell the difference of anything around him. "Because we'll fall into war, won't we?" Kenshin said to Sojiro without turning around to him. " An' tat's wat Shishio wants isn't et?" Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why 'aven't you left yet Sojiro?"

"Because," he said. "I'm waiting."

"For wat?"

"For Sano to come back with High Priest. So that I can expose you for the fraud you are."

"I ne'er chose tis life Sojiro."

Kaoru settled her hand on the wall and picked herself up slowly, hoping all the while that her legs wouldn't give out on her. She held tight to her shirt, blinking away as many tears that she could when she watched Kenshin sway lightly.

"You...you should lay down Sher Humapk," Kaoru suggested. Her throat was raw from the crying. "If you don't then you'll pass out again..." Kenshin took hold of the chair he had nearly toppled over when he was leaning up against Kaoru. There was a smile on his face. A smile like he were sure of himself. A smile of innocence.

"You can tell 'im. Go a'ead. I won't leave. Ef tat es wat you are staying for."

Sojiro crept toward the door as Kenshin settled in the chair and crossed his legs. "I don't trust you."

"I can tell."

His eyes slid over to Kaoru watching this show like it were a tennis match. She went over to the bed and picked up the cover seeing Kenshin visibly shaking despite the heat. She felt his forehead, and though he was normal, he was paling. "Na Kaoru?" Sojiro asked. Kaoru settled the blanket over Kenshin before turning. She didn't make eye contact, for the fear of something uncertain.

"Why-why would you disgrace yourself in such a manner?"Sojiro said trying not to hiss out these words. Kaoru stood tall, trying still to compose herself as to think what just happened wasn't as serious as it actually was.

"Well, if you couldn't tell what just went on there then..."but Kaoru was cut off by the sound of footsteps outside of the room. Sojiro looked over his shoulder and back to Kenshin to make sure that the emperor hadn't risen from his seat. He then proceeded in walking backward before turning around and peaking out the door to see Shishio being escorted by a very uneasy Sano. The Zanza crossed his arms tightly as Sojiro once again regained his smile.

"Hello Nam Shishio. It's great to see you've arrived so quickly."

"Is something the matter Sojiro?" Shishio asked calmly. Sojiro's eyes slid over to Sano as though he were hearing something he shouldn't.

"Well Nam Shishio, you see..." Sojiro peaked into the room and started to gape in fear before returning his eyes to Shishio. The Priest crossed his arms and maneuvered to look in the room.

"What's wrong Sojiro?"

Shishio moved the boy out of the way to look at the empty chambers of the emperor's room. Sojiro came in starting to look in every lace he could think of where someone was capable of hiding. He was panicking with his heart beating painfully in his chest. He looked up to Shishio picking up the blanket and revealing a small splatter of blood on the floor.

"Where is he Sojiro?"

"Well, High Priest, they were just in here a moment ago..."

"They? Who's they?" Shishio nearly roared toward the frightened boy.

"Sher Humapk and Na Kaoru."

Shishio straightened his body out and dropped the blanket. He looked directly into a mirror, gazing at himself and unaware of what was able to be seen on the other side of the mirror. Kenshin was holding his hand at Kaoru's mouth as they watched the scene unfold like they were play goers. As Shishio came closer, Kenshin even held his breath, swaying in his weak form.

The Priest placed his hand on the mirror, and looked into Kenshin's eyes as though he could actually see him. But it was impossible because it was only Kenshin that knew of this place. He didn't take the time for himself to think on the matter and let Kaoru's mouth go while leading her to a set of old musty steps and starting her up.

"What's going on?"

"You need safer ground Na Kaoru."

"Won't this be suspicious?" she asked. Kenshin stopped. "Kenshin?"

"'E already 'ad figured things out," Kenshin looked down and took Kaoru's hand leading her back downstairs. But he didn't stop there, he continued down a set of steps, lights firing up to reveal their way.

"Where are we going now?"

"You are going to 'ide," Kenshin explained. "I want you wit Hiko at all times, yes?"

"But-"

"No buts. Until we can figure tings out, the only time I want to see you is when et es time for lessons and for dinner, understood?"

"My things?"

"I'll have Sano bring them down to you, yes? Now, come."

Kenshin started rapping his knuckles on walls, all sounding solid until he found the right one halfway down a set of steps. He stopped and pushed it open until their was dust in the air and they were looking into darkness. They could hear a ruffling of sheets, seeing no figure.

"Shishou?"

"What do you want?" Hiko asked sternly.

"Watch Na Kaoru."

"Is that some sort of joke."

"Please." The door closed again. Kaoru had her hand at her chest, looking down at the blood wiped across it. She closed her palm, looking into light when a small fire started up. She could see Hiko much more clearly. She took a tentative step forward, but then nearly stepped back when Hiko rose and started over her.

"So? It's begun?"

"What?"

"This mess," Hiko opened one of the curtains. "There's too much commotion."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What Kenshin told you to do. Stay here. It's the only possibility. He seems to know how to take this situation."

"He's out of his mind!" Kaoru argued, though she felt guilty. "Did you--"she thought about the words that she was choosing.

"He was bleeding right?" he asked. "I heard it drip on the floor. I know. He went through the ritual today, and that was exactly how Shishio planned it to work."

"So this is all a plot?" The blind man nodded.

"All we can do now is wait," he picked up his sword and leaned against the wall. "You can take my bed, you're no doubt tired."

Kaoru was careful to come over to where the sheets were sprayed. She sat down, looking toward Hiko who's ear was to the window.

"What will happen, if people find out?"

"What? Find out what?" Kaoru covered her mouth.

"I--he kissed me and--"

"War. A Holy war. The temple versus the gods. That's all that can happen." Kaoru clenched her fists into the blanket.

"Only?"

Hiko was silent, listening to the window for any sounds. "You just sleep. We'll get reports, or I'll find out myself alright?"

Kaoru nodded, half lidded her eyes and said: "Yeah. Pemtu ah Mr. Hiko."


	12. XII

A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. I have more, promise.

**XII**

Kaoru did as she was told to do. She sat every day with Hiko, and she would talk to him and got the impression that he had gotten so caught in being alone that conversation with another human was nearly impossible to keep. She was try and read to him, but he wouldn't listen to her. He was more interested in what was going on outside rather than with her.

And, everyday at noon, Kaoru would walk up and sit down in front of Kenshin. They would share a few words with one another, but other than that it was strict tutelage. After they were finished, Kaoru would rise, bow to Kenshin, and leave the premises of the throne room with many eyes on her. Many eyes looking at her as though she were a wicked one. Kaoru tried not to let that get her down, but she realized by now that she was beginning to over stay her welcome.

Late one night, she heard a pair of footsteps coming near the room. Hiko perked up from his sculpting and reached for his sword always faithfully at his side. The door opened quietly leaving only the slightest squeak. Hiko's sword clattered back on the ground and he settled back in place.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly.

"Kenshin asked me to come down 'ere," Sano said. "'E wants me to tell something to Na Kaoru," he bowed his head to Hiko. He was one of the last that actually respected Hiko for his former power and glory. Sano knelt down next to Kaoru who was writing on one of the last leaves of paper she had. She picked up her quill and looked Sano in his chocolate brown eyes. There was a lot of sympathy in those eyes. They whimpered at Kaoru as Sano picked up the courage to tell Kaoru what he needed to tell her.

"What?"

"The year has not yet come to an end...Kenshin knows that." Sano said. "But soon...and I'm sure Hiko has said something, there will be a war, and there will only be so much that we can do then. Procure your safety, if that is possible," Sano explained. Kaoru started to shake her head.

"No...no I'm not leaving from here," Kaoru said. "This...this has become my second home," Kaoru stammered. Hiko turned to her with a disapproving face. He frowned.

"It's no longer safe," Hiko sighed. "Not for you...not for Kenshin...not for many of the people here."

"This...this isn't true. You...you won't get me to believe you!" Kaoru proclaimed. "I want to talk to Kenshin! I want to talk to him now. Only he can tell me this."

"E's with the High Priest right now."

"He's not alone is he?" Kaoru demanded. "Sojiro's not there is he?"

"No...Sojiro's not there, and he's not alone. There are guards there who still trust him as their God. But...it seems that all we can do is wait."

"I'm through with waiting. I don't want to hide. And I don't want to leave either!" Kaoru proclaimed. "I don't want to go home. There's nothing there for me. There's nothing for me to want there anymore. I have so many friends here, I have so much fun..."

"It's not a matter of whether or not you want to stay," Hiko said. "It's not a matter of whether or not any of us want to stay. If it is not safe for us, then we must leave." Hiko picked up his sword and wiped his hands off in a water bowl.

"But..." Kaoru bit her lip. "I don't understand..."

Sano touched Kaoru's shoulder a moment, then let his hand fall off. He tried to tell Kaoru something that was comforting, but there way only so much that he could let out without it all going downhill. He embraced the woman that he had made a sister in the past months. Kaoru hugged back, but she whimpered still. "We don't understand...we just...we just take it."

Kaoru let go of Sano and fell into a slump. She laid on the makeshift bed that was next to Hiko's. She watched the two men, both silent, stare at one another as though they could read one another's thoughts. After several minutes of only breathing, Sano rose and turned to leave. Kaoru gripped his ankle.

"Please..." she begged. "Please...let me talk to Kenshin. Tonight, after he's finished with Shishio."

Sano bowed his head and let his body fall in slack so that Kaoru wasn't pulling on him. "I'll try alright?" he reassured. "I'll try." Kaoru let go of Sano's ankle and let the guard be on his way. Kaoru rolled over in her bed and looked at Hiko who had settled yet again by the window.

"I don't want to leave..." Kaoru whimpered. "I don't want to leave Kenshin..."

"Love is deep in your heart," Hiko murmured. "This is why you should have never come."

"Was I not wanted?"

"Prophecies...by the High Priest."

"Why do you still give him honor?" Kaoru asked. "Why does he still mean so much?"

Hiko's nose crinkled at her question, and soon he was questioning himself. Casually he rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "Knowing Sano's reliability you will no doubt see Kenshin sooner or later."

Kaoru lay looking at Hiko with the most pitiful blue eyes. She had no energy that moment, she was like a marionette who's stings no one would pick up. Hiko felt the girl's sadness ignoring it because his own was enough to bare.

* * *

Kenshin walked up the limestone steps in melancholy. He was in slack from both mental and physical exhaustion. Sano waited at the top of the steps for Kenshin. He sat cross legged watching the emperor. Kenshin turned and sat on the top of the steps with Sano. He was staring at the wrapped up palms before he looked back to Sano.

"Kaoru's wanting to speak with you," he said. Kenshin nodded.

"I figured no less."

"She seems to not believe you."

"She probably doesn't wish to leave either, yes?" Kenshin asked. Sano nodded. "She's grown much too attached to this place."

"It's not the place," Sano said. "It's you. She's attached to you."

Kenshin's head bowed a moment staring at his hands. He thought about the careless mistake that he made in letting his feelings out in the open. He glanced to Sano who was looking over the city with a casual glance. kenshin lowered his head yet again. "Tis will not end well," he said, turning from Quian to English. "I am afraid."

"Surely you can do something?" Sano asked. Kenshin's hands folded together as he tocked back and forth.

"War...tis es something I am not familiar wit," Kenshin was struggling to get out the words while in worry. "I am so afraid fer tis land."

"What about the Portuguese?" Sano whispered. There were a few eyes on him from that statement. He took their stairs headlong and countered until all looked away. "I know that they want this land, but we can always ask them for help."

"I'm thinking much too ahead..." Kenshin switched back to Quian unable to concentrate any longer on speaking in English. "If I work this out right," Kenshin was chopping the air with his hand. "Right now I need to worry about Na Kaoru."

"What about Hiko?"

"What about him?"

"Well...he's not exactly safe in the middle of a civil war, should that happen," Sano said trying to dismiss that it might ever happen. "Either side would try to slaughter him. I do believe that Hiko could fend for himself, hell, I know he could. But with so many men..."

"How would I handle that conversation? That's worse than war."

"Hiko's smart...he'll understand."

Kenshin went to rise, but paused to look down the stairs were Sojiro was coming. He hustled up the stairs getting suspicious eyes on him. He bowed to Kenshin and knelt down in front of him. "Sher Humapk?"

"Soht?"

"I wish to inquire where Na Kaoru is." He asked. Kenshin sighed and rolled his head to the side.

"In a place that you have no permission going into." Kenshin clearly stated. "As I have told you before."

"But Sher Humapk-" Sojiro clamped his mouth shut and growled. "Very well. I'll find her myself." Sojiro rushed past Kenshin. The emperor let him run on into the throne room.

"Are you going to let him find her?"

"He'll not step a foot near father," Kenshin said. "He's too much afraid."

"If he really wants to find her, he'll do anything you realize?" Sano asked. Kenshin stood and went into the throne. He picked up one of the grammar books that Kaoru had let hm keep . He closed his eyes and started toward Hiko's room.

* * *

A shallow knock awoke Kaoru from her slumber. She looked around to see that the room was empty. She rose up and went to the door. She peeked through it to see the exotic eyes of the emperor looking back at her. There was an overtone of displeasure on his face. She opened the door further and let Kenshin in. The red head quickly came in and shu the door examining the room.

"Where's father?"

"Here," Hiko came out of the hidden door. "I didn't know you knew all these tunnels."

"Most. I see no need t' use tem most of the time," Kenshin grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist and sat her down. "I want you t' lisen to me, and I want you t' lisen t' me good. Watever et es that es keeping you here, you need t' leave when there es even the slightest risk that your life will be cut short. I'm not asking you t' run away, I'm telling you t' leave. I'm sorry, really Na Kaoru. I...I'm scared fer you. Please do not mistake me as being cruel..." Kenshin took her in a tight embrace. "Right now, et es fine fer you t' be 'ere, but soon, you will 'ave to go, and I will 'ave to stay."

"No. No you'll come with me," Kaoru said in semi-paranoia. She grabbed Kenshin's shoulders and nodded her head in agreement with herself.

"I can't leave my post 'ere. I am the ruler of this land. I must stay."

"I'm not going then," Kaoru fell into Kenshin's chest. The emperor felt the teacher's warm breath on his neck. He paused and looked over to Hiko who was listening to them from the distance.

"You won't be alone," Kenshin whispered. "I want father t' go wit you touew. T' America where he can be more easily excepted, yes?"

"Hey, I'm not going either moron!" Hiko growled. "In case you didn't release, I can defend myself."

"I know," Kenshin hissed, biting his tongue in the process. "I-I know. I want you protected. Please?" he begged. He looked into Kaoru's wide blue eyes. "If a war starts, I want you t' promise me tat you and father," he looked to Hiko who'd crossed his arms in disapproved. "I want you t' promise tat you and father will leave, and get t' safety en America, yes?"

Kaoru looked in Kenshin's exotic eyes to see the pleading and the sadness. Sadness that he was holding back so that he wouldn't create a ripple effect among to Kaoru. Her lip wobbled a little. She looked back to Hiko still standing with his arms crossed.

"Kenshin..." she put her hand over his. "I...I don't want to leave," she paused. "But, if it has come down to this, then I will promise you that if something happens, I'll leave. But only if Mr. Hiko says so too."

Kenshin looked over to Hiko pleadingly. "Since nothing will never happen," Hiko said with confidence. "I'll keep your girlfriend safe on the high seas," Hiko said with a nod of the head. Kenshin leaned in and hugged Kaoru again. That was when she began sobbing.

"I know you don't want t' leave, but...it's the only ting you can do." He pet her hair as he said: "I don't want you t' leave eater."

A/N: Sad! Till next time, KenSan out!


	13. XIII

A/N: This story is one of those that I don't want to end to fast and that's making it difficult to continue...substance creates writer's block...I think that I might have something, at least I hope I do.

**XIII**

There was one hour a day that Kaoru was forced to use her courage as well as turn the other cheek to the others around her. Every day she would trek up the stairs into the throne room with heavy yes on her. But, she dismissed them and she knew that was making them mad. Truly, she was scared out of her mind, but the best that she could do was hold her head up high.

After Kenshin had spoke to her about the possible doom of the country, she was even more terrified. One foot in front of the other she told herself. She resumed wearing her wardrobe and dismissing that sweat that was rolling down her back.

Kaoru walked into the room with poise and knelt down in front of Kenshin who was obviously waiting for her for the past half hour. That created much more tension. The emperor looked around at the servants trying to find a story to spread around. With one flick of his wrist they scurried out of the throne room grumbling under their breathes. Only Sano stayed to overlook the intimate conversations that Kaoru and Kenshin now carried.

"Good morning Kenshin," she whispered.

"Good morning," he bowed his head to her. "'Ow are you 'olding up?"

"Fine, I think."

"At least you 'ave room t' tink," Kenshin shook his head and laughed a little. "Tings are going well I tink as well. Tings are getting quieter."

"That's what Mr. Hiko says."

"'E 'ears everything."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru scooted closer to the emperor. She did a double take of the entire room to make sure that there was no one hiding behind a limestone pillar. Sano also looked around and gave her a thumbs up as a signal. She placed her hand over Kenshin's. The bandages had come off giving her freedom to touch his tan skin. "Kenshin, do you really mean what happened? When you kissed me?"

"You tink I would 'ave done et if I did not care?" he smiled. "Now, wat do we need t' do t'day?"

"Kenshin, I...I can't stand it if something would happen. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I do. I just...I had a bad dream last night and I can't think straight. I...I don't want to leave without you. I don't care who or what you are. You're still human."

"Na Kaoru..."

"Let me finish Kenshin, please.

"You don't get how it would tear me apart not knowing what happened to you when I leave. You're going to be fighting, and those on your side are going to think that since you're a God that you're going ot be able to save their lives. But people know better. I know better, and you do to. I don't mean to lecture you, but please come to your senses." Kaoru was left a little breathless. "Kenshin?"

The emperor had closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little. He took in a few deep breathes as though he were getting fresh air. His head lowered a bit and he sighed. "Na Kaoru, I can not console you, et es obvious, 'owever, I can do my best to try."

Kenshin stood and slipped into the shoes. Kaoru, not being told otherwise, followed the monarch down the steps. Guards straightened their backs as he passed. They looked out of the corners of their eyes at the pair. Kaoru knew following Kenshin might be catastrophic in his plan, or maybe it was part of his plan.

"Na Kaoru, may I ask you someting?"

"Of course."

Kenshin was in the middle of the courtyard where he was in perfect view of the townspeople. They watched on in awe as Kenshin did something they had never seen. His face was emotionless, and he gained a certain chill to his aura. He went one foot at a time and let the dirt curve in between his toes. Once on the ground he continued into the market, people dropping to their knees while those more holy were throwing rice as a way to purify the emperor's soul. Kaoru followed Kenshin curious what he wanted to ask her. He got to the docks taking the same route that Sojiro had introduced to her on arrival. He plucked up a flower from one of the vendors also throwing rice. He gave a few words to the distraught vendor before turning back to Kaoru.

"Na Kaoru, will you take tis?"

She remembered what Sojiro had told her. It was a Yahi-yahi and it was suppose to bring eternal love. All eyes were on Kaoru, and she was surprised that no one had tried to attack her yet. She stepped forward holding her dress in her hand as she did. She reached out her hand and took the flower from Kenshin real slowly.

"Battosai..." her eyes batted a little bit. She began to fear that the heat was getting to her. Kenshin's humility was extraordinary. She fanned herself with her hand a moment. Her cheeks began turning red. "Kenshin...I. What about your...what about the High Priest?"

Kenshin's eyes were different now. They glittered emotionlessly and he began to turn away from her. "Na Kaoru..., no, Kaoru. Tell me, will you except a proposal?" he asked this in Quian which left Kaoru stunned. She couldn't be sure what he was asking. In a time of turmoil he was doing all the wrong things. Anything that could get him in trouble, anything that could start war, he was doing as though he wanted it to happen.

"Kenshin, I would love to be close to you, but I don't deserve you. You're...you're an emperor, I'm just a teacher."

"No longer am I what would keep us apart. I'm no God Kaoru, just as you said. And, if I must prove that I am imperfect," he laughed. "Then I will."

"Kenshin, don't do anything that you might regret!" Sano yelled out. Kaoru turned back to see the Zanza approaching at am alarming rate. "This is what Shishio wants!"

"This is what I want! I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of watching things be held out in front of me that I can't have." He walked slowly toward the dock at first, then broke out in a run next. Kaoru followed behind Sano who was more than just frightened.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"He can't swim the moron!" he roared. Kaoru stopped when she heard a splash of water. "Kenshin! Don't die on us you moron!" Sano followed Kenshin into the murky water of the dock. Kaoru could see Kenshin thrashing around under the sea water. She threw off her shoes and tucked the flower in one of them as she jumped in as well.

Kaoru thrashed around about as much as Kenshin did. The difference was, it didn't take her long to get control of her limbs and pull her dress out of her way so that she could surface, only to dive under again and aid Sano in pulling the distressed monarch to the surface. Kenshin seemed to be knowing what he was doing. He fought with the water until he was slapping the back of his hands and pushing the soles of his feet against Sano. He never opened his eyes, not that Kaoru could see them beneath the cloud of orange hair. She gripped around Kenshin's waist which brought the leader into a calmness. They swam up together, as though that was meant all along.

On the surface, the villagers looked on both very shocked at Kenshin's sudden outburst, and sort of in a joyus way to see that there was a reason, and overall that Kenshin was going to be alright.

Sano called on other guards to help Kenshin up. They set up a parameter so that they could give Kenshin air. He sucked in greedily; very humanly. A few dribbles of water spilled out of the side of his mouth. He thrashed the loose strands of hair from his face and eventually pulled out a gold chain with a tear drop shaped ruby.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru clutched his hands and kissed the knuckles.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Pemtu ah."

"It was nothing," Kaoru pulled her shoes over next to her and plucked up the flower. "You're not too bright right now."

"I fig'red no less that I did not."

Kaoru gazed up to the crowd of people who whispered to one another. This reminded Kaoru of the time that she visited a traveling freak show. Everyone saw you as something that was completely different than they were, but the truth was they couldn't be closer to the same. Kaoru kissed Kenshin's knuckles again.

"Will you say soht?"

"Kenshin...believe me, I''d love to."

"But...?"

"No but. Just I'd love to."

Kenshin coughed again, but this time there was something very ominous to it. He stifled to breath as though there were smoke filling his lungs. Sano motioned for Megumi to come into the ring of people where she had been hustling the entire way.

"Is 'e alright?" she inquired to Kaoru while looking into Kenshin's purple eyes. He continued to cough. "'E probably swallowed water."

"I beg to differ on your diagnosis doctor Takani."

Kaoru glanced to the white clad High Priest coming through the crowd, parting them like the Red Sea. He smirked when seeing Kenshin laid out like a fish ready to carve. Kenshin coughed harder. Shishio brought up his loosely balled fist and squeezed harder. Kenshin brought his hand up to his throat.

"What are you doing?" Sano roared.

"It seems the emperor is trying to dispel some sort of demonic force," Shishio stepped forward and stabbed his staff down in the center of Kenshin's chest. Kaoru thought she heard something crack when Shishio did this. "Or rather, dispel the blessing. He wants to ruin this country. Give it to the Portuguese, right Sagara!" Shishio deflected the punch that the Zanza was sending his way. Sano turned over in the air. "Move away doctor. If he wants an exorcism, then that is what I will perform."

He smirked.

A/N: What will Shishio do? Find out in the next chapter! KenSan out!


	14. XIV

A/N: This story is drawing closer to a close. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.

**XIV**

Kaoru was in horror as Kenshin thrashed around like a fish out of water. Shishio was slowly applying more pressure and creating a depression in the emperor's chest. Kaoru crawled over, and much to her dismay found that she couldn't get too close. Shishio offered a glance to her.

"You want to be infected my flower?" he asked maniacally. He offered a cackle as he looked at Kaoru's horror stricken face. She fought against the barrier that Shishio had put up. He began twisting the staff, and Kaoru could see very clearly the glimmer of metal in the staff. She drove her fists harder into the barrier.

Shishio pulled up the staff acting like he was doing the emperor a favor. He waved his hands in the air proudly, then regripped the staff. Kaoru watched him try and pull the weapon from his staff. She also caught sight of Sano trying to rise. Shishio had hit the Zanza harder than she had expected. Sano rubbed his cheek and got on his knees. He too was crawling, but not toward Kenshin, rather, to Shishio.

It was almost needless to say that Shishio had seen this. But it was obviously part of Sano's plan. Shishio started to stab down toward Kenshin when he had to veer off course and strike Sano away before he attempted to injure the High Priest. Kaoru jumped on her opportunity when the High Priest wasn't concentrating. She crawled over Kenshin struggling to breath. The depression in his chest wasn't as bad she thought. She eyed the wound and felt the emperor's pain.

"Na Kaoru..." he wheezed. He shook trying to rise. His hands nearly slipped from under him.

"Hush," she hugged around his neck and helped him up. Kaoru herself struggled in her wet dress.

Sano was once again thrown away by Shishio's power's, but the Zanza wasn't as weak as he seemed. He kept coming back despite the growing bruises on his body. Sano kicked up dirt as he rose.

"'S tat all ya got?!" he roared. Shishio wasn't interested in trivial matters, and not with Kenshin or Kaoru either. His red eyes slithered to the figure walking down the dirt path toward him. He parted the crowd like Shishio. The townspeople gasped at the sight.

"Well well. If it isn't the _consueta_," he sneered. "What do you want?"

Hiko stayed quiet as he approached Shishio. It was the calm aura that surrounded Hiko that was tripping Shishio up. But what did he have to expect? Hiko was just a lowly puppet; or so the High Priest thought, not knowing any better of Hiko. Not after he'd hid away from the light of "normal" people.

"I'm talking to you," Shishio hissed. He cackled a little. Sano was also taken off guard.

"I know; and your voice is not pleasant to hear," Hiko said motioning to his ears. "Very irritating."

Shishio shook his head and turned to Kenshin. He could see that Hiko held a blade, and he didn't try and underestimate the man's powers, if he had any at all in the first place.

Kaoru wanted to cry, she wanted to ball her eyes out, but this wasn't the time for something like that. This was the time for her to be a strong girl and protect Kenshin because that was what a strong wife did. Kenshin barely held his head up, but walked forward where Hiko stood calmly. Shishio was willing to give up on his quest to "exorcise" the emperor and get rid of what he considered "trash" before he made his dictatorship.

"Come at me with your best shot," Shishio snarled. He was still smiling, and still laughing, mocking his opponent. Hiko looked beyond the High Priest to his son who was now standing full and trying to stay that way. He and Kaoru whispered to one another in English. He smiled at his son and hoped that maybe he could bye the boy some time to get things together, and most likely break the news to Kaoru; the news that Hiko already knew. The rebellion that was brewing in the shadows of the nation.

Hiko's eyes slipped back into his skull, even though the thin covering on once dark and definite eyes was already rather frightening to the villagers on looking. They backed away from their former leader and whispered thoughts that it was Hell versus Heaven, and the worst part of it was they couldn't tell whether or not if Kenshin was on their side or not.

"What are you doing?" One finally yelled from the crowd. Hiko's head fell and he dropped in a stance ready to fight Shishio. His hand hovered over his sword and his feet were planted firm. The villagers on looked in horror this time. How could anyone defeat Shishio? A blind man especially.

"Na Kaoru," Kenshin wheezed. "I believe tat tis es the time," Kenshin panted, "the time tat you leave 'ere."

"But you just..."

"I know wat I just did. For your safety. And you will take Father wit you, as you promised...as 'e promised." Kenshin stopped leaning on Kaoru like a crutch.

"But..."

"Na Kaoru, tis just will never come to be," Kenshin stated firmly. "I believe tat since we come from such diff'rent worlds and tat...and tat our positions are so constricting..." Kenshin was chocking on his own words as he spoke. He coughed from the depression in his chest. There was nothing else that he could say to Kaoru. While she wasn't fully aware of the truth, he was sure she would understand.

"Na Kaoru," Kenshin said with a smile. "If you really love someting, you have to let it go."

Kaoru turned her attention to the scene at hand, and she watched it unfold. Hiko nearly bowing down in his stance, and Shishio doing the same. He pulled a sword from his staff, and the moment he did, he and Hiko were at it. It was like they were some kind of higher being, each. Just like when Kaoru had been watched Kenshin and Hiko, she could hardly see these two other than the sparks that their swords produced. The wind that would pass by her. The smell of fire burning when Shishio's sword would ignite, as though by the Gods this had been granted. The skimmed the water's edge, made marks in the dock. It was until Shishio was knocked away from the blind swordsman.

The High Priest admitted openly that he was astonished that Hiko could actually accomplish such a feet. Shishio rose to his feet and dusted off his robes.

"I applaud you," the man said snidely. Hiko smirked, but let it fade away. He was serious about this matter; much more than Shishio could ever think of being.

Hiko re sheathed his sword and waited for the High Priest, as though he were doing the man a favor. Mocking him was the correct set of words to use. The village onlookers themselves were also astonished by Hiko's mastery, and moreover, his sincerity. Not that they could really see the pride that was on his face. But they could feel it radiating through his body. Hiko was so sure of himself. He glanced to Kenshin watching. Kaoru was dazed by the effects of the battle, and at the same time, she must have just learned about her fate despite Kenshin's marriage proposal.

The corners of his mouth folded downward. He also had a similar fate, going to an unknown land, and in the same sense of Kaoru, not wanting to leave a place that they'd grown attached to. He sighed and kept his senses toward Shishio. It was not the time to give the man a chance to attack.

Shishio saw how Hiko's emotions were faltering, even if he did well at hiding them or masking them with his pride. The Priest started an attack, just as he had before. His sword struck the staff that cased his weapon. Fire started, and this wasn't the work of any God as Kaoru observed. She kept an eye on Hiko who seemed to know that this was coming eventually. He drew his sword and in what was a flash of lightning, battle had begun again.

"Kenshin, must I?" Kaoru asked very shyly. "You're saying that you love me."

"I do, I really really do. I'm sorry."

"Kenshin."

Kenshin gripped her hand as tight as he could looking not at the battle like everyone else, but at the flecks in her eyes saying that she was going to cry. He wanted her to understand that this was hurting him as much as it was her. Not only that, but his country was going up in flames because on one man's dislike, but that was how he supposed it usually worked.

"I love you Na Kaoru, and I n'ver want you t' forget tat. I'll be around again, sometime. It'll 'appen, I promise. Tings just work like tat don't they?" Kenshin's eyes were sincere and they were calm and a deep shade of amethyst. "'Ope? Isn't that right?"

Kaoru looked down at her feet wanting to divert the question. Right now, the only things she was thinking had nothing to do with hope, or passion or anything that was relatively optimistic. Her eyes were solely on her feet. Then she let her hand slip out of the emperor's so she could look at the battle.

"Na Kaoru."

"Fine, I'll leave," she said searching for Hiko only to see that he and Shishio were in a brief deadlock. But it was Hiko pushing the High Priest back. Kaoru leaned her head to one side. "And I won't miss you."

"Na Kaoru..."

"If you're gonna come back, why should I miss you? I'll see you soon right? Just like Papa said to Mama when he left for the Civil War..."now she was crying, and this time she couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her face. "And you'll be in war..."

Kenshin couldn't respond and just sighed.

Hiko had Shishio on the ground once again, and this time he had Shishio's clothes ripped and his bandages tearing off revealing the cooked skin. Blood started running down his limbs, much brighter than the dark skin. Hiko gripped his forearm where Shishio managed to strike him.

"You're not as much of a cretin as I thought you were," Shishio hissed. "I'll have to give you credit where credit is due."

"I always thought the idea of being a Priest was cleansing the soul Shishio," Kenshin yelled out to divert his attention from the fact that Kaoru was still crying. Each advance he made to comfort the girl end in her taking one step backward from him.

"You mistake my intentions Kenshin," Shishio let the words roll off his lips as though he were biting into Kenshin's flesh. "I merely am cleansing this land of those who are of dirty blood and poor in soul," he looked to Kaoru. "And I will promise to keep those who are foreign out of the picture."

The girl threw her head up and showed a still strong face despite the tears that were rolling downher face.

"This is not my father's to fight," Kenshin roared in Quian. "This is mine!"

"Kenshin, don't be foolish." Hiko interjected.

"I said once that I would protect this country to the bitter end, and I intend to keep that word," the red head stepped forward. His feet stumbled over one another in a drunken manner. He gripped his chest where the ribs were cracked. "If you wish to fight fairly Shishio, then we shall. Let me heal from my wounds for a few moments and I will grant you this as well. In turn, it will be only I you fight."

A smirk curved on the Priest's lips. "Fine, Sher Humapk."

Hiko sheathed his sword, knowing that there was no persuading his son. He looked back at the palace where he was sure that Kenshin's sword lie. As the emperor fell to his knees ready for Megumi to tend to his ribs, Hiko trekked back to the palace to retrieve Kenshin's sword.

All the while, the villagers were in a circle, no one willing to stop the two. And Kaoru, while still upset and slightly irritated by her situation, knelt next to Kenshin and supported him wanting to help Megumi with the man's wounds. She looked over to Shishio tending to himself, and saw his red eyes looking as though they were about to spark and burn out. He was weak she could see, and he was at the end of his rope.

A/N: Obviously the battle next. Two or three chapters maybe left. Till next time KenSan out!


	15. XV

A/N: I hope you enjoy. This is the second to last chap I would say, or something close to it. So enjoy

**XV**

By the time that Hiko had returned with Kenshin's sword, the crowd had begun to riot as Shishio spouted out his "truths" to the monarchy. Kaoru's stomach churned when she heard his snake like voice goad them into believing that Kenshin was nothing, and all the years of peace were nothing more than lies. Kaoru was surprised at how gullible these people were; to believe someone like Shishio, even if he was the High Priest. She found it a little hard to believe that their religion took them that far away from their common sense. But then, that was a lot of the reason the United States were created. There was always someone with common sense. To her it seemed, that was the palace guards who were still on Kenshin's side. Anyone in the palace it appeared.

"Kaoru!" Sano called. Megumi had tended to his bruises after Shishio smacked him around. He looked over his shoulder. Above the people he could clearly see Hiko taking him time when it came to returning with the sword. "Kaoru?"

"Soht?"

"Get somewhere safe. You're bound to be hurt."

"Not with you around."

"I'm only so strong," he stated. "C'mon, we'll get you in a boat and have you sent to a Portuguese dock where you can go back to America."

Kaoru dipped her head down. "Sano. How bad is it?"

"Tis?" he looked back at the people. "I don't know really. It's not good."

"They don't believe in Kenshin anymore do they?"

"Depends on how devout t'ey are."

Hiko parted the crowd, and even he could tell that his dallying hadn't changed the way that people were. There was no need to rush. If Kenshin won, it was proof that he believed he was better than religion, and if he lost then he was weak and needed to be terminated. A double edged sword. Hiko passed over the sword to his son.

In his final act to disgust the population, Shishio started yelling to them about how Kenshin wasn't Hiko's son, and that he was only man pretending to be a god. The crowd slowly riled up and were about to break into where it was blocked off so Kenshin adn Shishio could finish their divine battle.

Kaoru felt Sano hug around her, to protect her from all those who were trying to get to her most of all. Kaoru's eyes were solely on Kenshin. Her mixed feelings made it hard for her to decided whether or not she was going to regret it when she left. She would miss his features; the exotic flare that no one else seemed to have. He seemed sort of special compared to the rest of them. He did hold a godly presence, but it wasn't without its kindness.

Kenshin wielded his sword as he had when he was against Hiko. His face was stern and nearly unrecognizable. Shishio went first, and his blade went to flames as he charged toward Kenshin.

Around the side of the people and the battle was Hiko who was coming to Kaoru. He motioned with his head for Sano to get off of her. "I'll take over from now," Hiko said. Sano nodded and walked away.

"Soht."

Hiko grabbed Kaoru's waterlogged dress sleeve and pulled her to her feet. "It's about time."

"For what Mr. Hiko?"

"Don't play stupid; you're better than that."

"Oh."

A hand relaxed on Kaoru's shoulder where he held her firm in place. "This is pathetic," Hiko stated.

"Why?"

"Because it's petty and unnecessary. These people know better, but they're in such shock they can't come to their senses."

"Like a mob?" Kaoru suggested. Hiko's hand slipped off her shoulder and reached around her waist. Kaoru tried to fight him, but felt him put his other arm underneath her knees. They bounded up to an awning that Hiko was hardly able to settle on. The mob had taken Hiko's route to get to him and Kaoru. Kenshin and Shishio were in a standstill. The monarch's heels were dug into the ground where Shishio had an obvious advantage.

"Mr. Hiko?"

"Forget everything you left here."

"What?"

"Your things. Forget about them," his head was poised to the palace where another steady crowd was heading to. Kaoru swallowed saliva and held her breath as Hiko bounded along a path on the shop awnings. Once he was far enough away, he settled on the ground and started running to the dock. Sanosuke was there waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Hiko shoved Kaoru into the boat and kept an ear to the side so he could keep track of the people. "Where are we going?"

"Just start rowing," Hiko ordered. "Get down the shoreline where we can stock up on goods," Hiko tried not to snarl, but his attention was caught between three things. Kaoru trembled at the masses that were stuck at the dock. Only a few jumped in. The few that Kaoru supposed could swim. Others were shoved in during the commotion and fought to stay above the water.

"Give me an oar," Kaoru said. She needed to keep herself occupied. The three sets of oars were being rowed successfully away from the people who could hardly catch up. Kaoru sucked in a breath and heaved as she kept going. She passed bunches of trees were there seemed to be no sign of civilization other than the curious person hanging off the trunks.

They rowed for well over an hour, and they were silent the entire way. Upon approaching an open beach, they slowed down and headed for the small dock waiting for them. A few people lingered around watching the odd trio come in. Several workers came up to help them tie down the boat. Hiko and Sano deported the boat giving Kaoru one rule: "Stay here."

She obeyed them like a dog. She sat looking at her bare feet and wondering what would happen to her proposal flower that she had left behind. She looked at her bare pale feet and then to the workers at teh dock who seemed focused to where they had come from. She crossed her arms and leaned into the boat afraid that they were going to attack her. And worse, she thought of Kenshin and it nearly made her draw tears.

"Please be okay..."she whined a little. There was a clamor of feet. Kaoru lifted up to look at Sanosuke and Hiko returning a few people behind them. The sacks were thrust into the boat shifting it in the water. Once completely, the two men sat in the boat and grabbed the oars prompting her to do the same. Kaoru sighed and nodded being that it was the only thing that she could do.

Along the way though, Hiko stopped rowing, and they could clearly see why. Above the brush of trees there was a light glimmering into the sky. "Tell me that wasn't a signal flare," Hiko asked quietly. He knew what it was though. "What color?"

"Huh?"

"Red or white? What color?"

Sano's body fell in slack. "Red."

"Get rowing."

"What does red mean?" Kaoru asked.

"What does red usually symbolize to you?" Hiko snarled. His demeanor was stonier than before.

"Blood..."

"We need to get to a harbor and fast," Sanosuke stated in Hiko's place. The former monarch seemed terrified when he heard the news. He hid it well though, as Kaoru could see.

She used all her might for the next few hours hoping they would come across a Portuguese harbor at the next turn. But she was sadly mistaken. She eventually had to have Sanosuke tell her to rest because she was sweating so profusely. She laid down and closed her eyes and let the air lap over her. A little water spilled into the boat. Hiko and Sanosuke carried on no conversation, and the only thing that was in her head was the last face she saw from Kenshin, and that was as though he were ready to kill Shishio. She squirmed around waiting for it to go away. It did, amidst her dream state.

* * *

Time was a cruel thing, as Kaoru slowly recollected. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been home, and she was sorry that she had every left. The Virginia shore was in viewing distance, and she marched over to the rail with pride despite her dress being old and musty. Hiko was close behind, always hovering over her and protecting her from anything and everything, just like Kenshin would have wanted him to. He kept his ear to the wind hoping that he would hear some random thing in the distance. The close they got to the shore though, the more he realized was that he was going to be hearing only the sounds of the Americans at the harbor. It would bring his English to good use.

"C'mon," Hiko said quietly putting a hand on her back. He noted that Kaoru seemed to forgotten everything that there was to know about the small country of Yu-Quia. He was a reminder to her, but not enough that she would start crying randomly. The boat was docking, and others were ready to get off as well. Mostly sailors Kaoru thought. There was not one other passenger that she could come across, not that she had been looking.

Hiko lead Kaoru down the incline and onto the dock. There were stares from the Americans, but there wasn't much Kaoru could do about her appearance. She simply walked along, nothing to her name, and a foreign stranger behind her. A former king she kept in mind.

Hiko couldn't seem more lost among the sounds and smells, and appropriately he clung to Kaoru like no one's business. She led him through the harbor town until they were safely in the woods. She was far away from her home, she remembered, and it would take her time to get back. With Hiko along, she would be able to explain the culture and the workings of her home so that he could function. At least, she hoped he could. And, along the way, she knew she would eventually forget everything...including that flare that went up.

A/N: well...one chap left...will she see kenshin again or not? Till next time, KenSan out!


	16. XVI

A/N: Final chap! I'm glad you guys liked this. I thank you for all your support. Well...here we go!

**XVI**

"Children sit down please," Kaoru reached for the bell that was on her desk. "Children!" she began to ring the bell. It brought some fifteen heads rearing toward her. They began to file to sit down and she was thoroughly pleased. It was the beginning of a new year. The leaves had changed colors; the harvest had went well (so said the tanned skin on the children's faces) and they were ready to learn.

"I want you to take out your books and write your names in them please, and my name. I'll write it on the board."

Kaoru took up the chalk and had a hard time writing out the letters. She had married over the summer, that was what happened. She finally married out of her families will. She was nearly thirty. She was already the laughing stock of her family for waiting so long. they often made snide comments that she could no longer produce children. She smiled at the name though. He was a well off man, and she would last. She knew she would. He was old. He would die sooner or later. She could just wait for Kenshin to come and sweep her off her feet.

She turned back to the class and told them a little bit about herself and said that she wanted to learn a little bit about them as well. She left out the part of visiting a foreign country to teach a sovereign whom she fell in love with. She often times thought that Twain should be writing about her life because it seemed like such a joke.

She thought about Kenshin often though. There was nothing that could make her not. He was so bold, in any crowd he would stand out. Like Hiko still did. He stayed with her family who took to him well. To them he was like an Indian that they wanted to learn from. They loved hearing stories about Yu-Quia. Something had to keep the history alive.

By the end of the day Kaoru was worn out and waiting for the sun to be covered by clouds. She was sweating in her heavy petticoats. She really wished she had the clothing from Yu-Quia. It would have been greatly appreciated in the blistering sun.

As she walked out, she put up a parasol and greeted all the people around her and saw the children off. After she married she gained reputation among many of the women in town. She was invited to their little get togethers. Not that they were speaking of the local gossip, instead she was a suffragette and she was proud of it. She hadn't been caught by the police, but it was starting to stir up. She pursed her lips a little as she stopped to look at the commotion in the center of town. She march forward taking hold of her dress.

"Why Mrs. Mallory, where are you going in such a hurry?" an old woman asked. She was pulling her toward the home wanting to talk about the whether. They were pretending not to notice the commotion.

"I wanted to get to market," she said quietly. "I really need to get some things for Tom. I'll be on my way."

"Come over later dear. We want to have you for dinner."

"Of course, of course," she waved and went on her way. As she got closer, the crowd got tighter, but willingly let the girl through to see the fuss. She dropped her parasol when she got to the front.

"Look at that man."

"So bronze. Is he another Injun?"

"Look at that hair."

"He's sharp dressed."

Kaoru tripped into the circle. She was at his feet. His shoes were nicely shined, his knickers were new. He helped her up. His hands were covered with gloves.

"Ma'am?"

"You...you..."

"Miss Kaoru," he said without a hitch of accent. He kissed her hand. "Good to see you."

"Ken."

Her heart was fighting with her ribs, and she was getting hot. All were whispering about her now. Older folks knew where she went, and they guessed that this foreign man with the bronze skin and red hair was from where she was.

Kenshin's eyes were solemn; a shadow was cast inside them. She dropped her glance to her feet.

"Ken...what are you doing here? I thought that..."

"You mustn't worry. Miss Kaoru, it's been a while."

Kaoru collected her parasol and her books. "I need to go home."

"Miss Kaoru?"

"It's Mrs. Mallory now Ken."

"Mrs. Mallory, can't we talk?"

Even on his tongue her new name was disgusting. Still she marched on like a little soldier until she got to her home. No one but Kenshin was persistent to follow her. When she arrived at the door she noted that her husband wasn't home, but the family maid was. She opened the door and closed it in his face. She was sweating bullets.

"'S tha' you Missus?"

"Jesse," Kaoru sunk to the floor. The black maid came to her to help her up. "We have company."

"I see that."

"Will you take him to the living room?"

"Why a' course Missus."

Kaoru went upstairs making sure that Kenshin couldn't follow her. Once she was there she collapsed. She was absolutely devastated about something she'd been dreaming of for years. She felt as though she were out of her mind and this was all a dream. She pulled at her hair a moment then looked at Jesse staring at her. The woman came upstairs.

"Are you a'right Missus?"

"Fine Jesse, he's just an...old friend."

"I understand. From...?"

"Yes."

"Would ya like me t' tell him he hasta wait?"

"No, no, just," Kaoru drew a calming breath. "Do I look alright?"

"You look very nice Missus."

"Thank you."

Kaoru marched downstairs where she saw Kenshin sitting calmly on her couch. He was looking around at her things in amazement. She took another breath.

"Ken?"

He turned to look at her and then stood. "Kaoru."

"Please Kenshin. I'm married now."

"I know, I just," he sighed. "I didn't know."

"Things change."

"I know."

"I...I can't have you here."

"I know. I have a few friends who have worked things out here."

Kaoru embraced Kenshin abruptly and all her emotions spilled out of her. She was upset, and she cried on his jacket. "I thought you were dead, all this time you were alive...all this time."

"Kaoru."

"I thought you were dead. Why did you make me think you were dead!" she screeched. She fell back on the couch sobbing.

"I didn't know I upset you so much."

"What happened?" Kaoru demanded. "What all happened?"

"It's complicated."

"What happened?"

"Shishio...Shishio died amidst battle. Burst into flames almost. But, the country still broke out into war. There was nothing that we could do about it. It was just our time to leave the place. The Portuguese have control of it now," Kenshin stared at his feet. "That's the short of it at least."

"There's no more Yu-Quia?"

"I'm afraid not. All of the civilians either fled or went on to be Brazilian citizens."

"And where we you?"

"Working out the matters with the Portuguese. That was my duty," Kenshin looked her in the eyes. "There's nothing left of the palace. Or the city. It's all been destroyed and is just a harbor now."

"Oh."

"But at the inn I have your things that you left behind. All your books, and your pen. The ink dried up long ago, and some of the pages have damage. I've read them so often that its not fun to read the same text again."

"Kenshin," Kaoru took his hand. "Kenshin, I really missed you. I did."

"I know."

She wanted to tell him that he was too late to do anything about her marriage. She could get a divorce, but that would only be much worse. She put her hand to her chest.

"You're staying at an inn?"

"For the next week or so. I have no place to stay."

"I think I can find a place. You'll get to be with Mr. Hiko."

"Dad's still alive?"

"He's done well actually," Kaoru corrected. "He's a little more social now. People aren't so harsh on him. Many don't even know he's blind."

"That sounds like him."

"You've gotten so good at English," Kaoru siad. Her voice faltered. "I've never heard it so clear."

"I had a lot of time to practice," Kenshin switched back into Yu-Quian. "A lot."

She felt the tears down her face. His old language was choppy. He was so fluent in English and yet.

"Kenshin," Kaoru took his hand. "I want to be with you, you know right?"

"Yes."

"We'll just wait a little longer. Okay? Just, a little more. Until we can be safe. Until my husband dies. He's sick and won't make it much longer."

"Kaoru," Kenshin brought her to look at him. There was something between their eyes that just couldn't be matched by anything else. She resisted the urge to kiss him. An urge she'd felt for the past few years. "Kaoru, I've waited this long, I can wait longer. I promise."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru slipped into Yu-Quian. "Ro komata ah."

His face softened. The maid looked on oddly at the words.

"Ro komata ah luu."

A/N: heehee....what do you think they said? Well...im finsihed. I hope you liked it. KenSan out!


End file.
